Era la excusa y el día perfecto
by BrideOfDemons
Summary: Ir a casa de Naruto siempre era una buena excusa si podía verle. Y así iban pasando los dias. . . MinaSasu / Minato x Sasuke
1. Chapter 1

_**Era la excusa y el día perfecto.**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Era la excusa, una excusa Los trabajos de la universidad, la teoría, preparar el examen...cualquier idiotez era buena si podía conseguir su objetivo; ir a la casa de Naruto una vez más.

¿Llegaría el día en que no tendría ningún pretexto que poner? Seguramente. Pero ya pensaría en eso cuando llegase el momento.

Su obsesión tenía nombre propio; Minato. El padre de su compañero de clase, sí, de hecho era la única razón para seguir con ese juego.

-¿Terminamos lo de hoy en mi casa, Sasuke? -Naruto recogió los libros de encima de su pupitre y los tiro dentro de su mochila, para seguidamente y casi sin cerrarla irse disparado hacia la salida -¡He quedado con Kiba antes, pasate sobre las cinco! -alzo su mano a modo de despedida y en un pestañeo más ya no estaba.

Sasuke bufo y se dispuso a recoger sus cosas con más calma. No tenía prisa y de hecho no tenía ningún problema para acabar esos estúpidos cálculos de matemáticas que les había mandado el profesor, pero si los dejaba a medias, sabía que la recompensa sería enorme.

Y solo de pensarlo se le llenaba el pecho de pura alegría y le hacía sentirse estúpido por ello, pero al mismo tiempo, malditamente feliz.

¿Por qué había acabado viciándose a esas breves y extrañas visitas? El solo hecho de verlo preparar la merienda o la cena o algún té que a veces les traía. Mirarle de reojo cuando entraba o observable antes de irse si estaba en la sala mirando la televisión, o limpiando.

¿Cómo podía llegar a ser tan tonto? Se conformaba con tan poco, pero si podía solo verle , ya tenía más que suficiente.

Y así iban pasando los días, y cada día dejando sus deberes a medio hacer o los trabajos incompletos, que serían la excusa perfecta para volver a ver esos ojos de cielo.

Se estaba enamorado de un completo desconocido al que solo había dicho hola y adiós un par de veces y que solo veía de vez en cuando.

¿Era patético ese comportamiento? Estaba claro que un hombre de esa envergadura, maduro y con una familia ya formada no iba a mirarle nunca con otros ojos que no fuesen los de una figura paternal. Pero ya hacía tiempo que había dejado eso de lado y simplemente se dedicaba a disfrutar todo lo que podía.

···

Definitivamente estaba algo desesperado ese día. Solía ser muy puntual y apenas eran las cuatro y media. Pero decidió tocar el timbre para no exasperarse más.

Cuando la puerta se abrió y le tuvo de lleno, enfrente y cara a cara su corazón sin poder evitarlo se le disparo por completo.

-Oh, Sasuke -le enseño su sonrisa perfecta y Sasuke simplemente se quedó estático -Por favor pasa. Naruto ha salido hace un rato, pero si habíais quedado no creo que tarde -se hizo a un lado y dejo la puerta completamente abierta para que entrase.

-Bueno, hemos quedado a las cinco, es que hoy he sido más rápido -se excuso tratando de sonar coherente.

Y otra vez esa sonrisa.

-No te preocupes, pasa -empezaron a caminar y Minato se dirigió hacía la cocina, no sin antes indicarle con la mano que le siguiese -Ven, ¿quieres tomar algo? ¿comer alguna cosa?

-No, no.

-No seas tímido -le guiño el ojo y al estar en la cocina empezó a sacar un par de tarrinas de helado del refrigerador -A Naruto le encantan. Te gusta el helado, ¿verdad?

-Sí, claro -acabo diciendo sintiéndose idiota poco después.

¿Por qué tenía que ponerse tan tenso? Solo estaba siendo amable con él, ya que era el invitado y nada más. No tenía que imaginarse nada raro.

-¿Vuelves a ayudar a Naruto con alguna cosa? Me alegro de que tenga a un compañero tan bueno como tú -argumento sin perder ni una pizca su sonrisa.

Sasuke tomo una de las pequeñas tarrinas y asintió.

-No es nada, a mí también me ayuda.

Por sorpresa de Sasuke está vez Minato se hecho a reír tomándole desprevenido.

-No se lo comentes, pero Naruto ha repetido hasta la saciedad que eres el primero de la clase y que siempre tienes las mejores notas. Por el contrario este hijo mío se pasa demasiado tiempo a su aire, no se lo toma en serio y ese es el problema. Le repito constantemente que si no se esfuerza no podrá seguir el ritmo y no puede ser que estés siempre pendiente de él.

-¡Ah no...que va! -de inmediato tuvo el impulso de contestarle -No….No me molesta -termino diciendo sin estar seguro de que decirle.

¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Qué todo se reducía a verle a él? Sí, estaba claro que era muy superior a Naruto en cuanto a inteligencia y preparación y que no necesitaba ninguna ayuda extra, de hecho era siempre al contrario, era Naruto quien le copiaba y pedía que le ayudase, pero daba igual. Porque su verdadero objetivo conseguía satisfacerse.

Minato entrecerró un poco los ojos dulcemente.

-Va, siéntate y cómete eso.

¿Era necesario explicar por qué le gustaba? Le encantaba. Y no solo por lo que podías apreciar a simple vista, su dulzura y encanto personal. Tenía que admitir que era todo un hombre, ese tipo de hombres que le atraían. Muy atractivo, apuesto y para que negarlo, muy sexy.

Había llegado incluso al extremo de llegar a masturbarse pensando en él. Y no solo una vez. No era muy dado a ese tipo de cosas, nunca lo había sido, pero era un hombre y como tal tenía unas necesidades que llenar. Pero desde que pudo entablar contacto con él, había intensificando esa practica, al punto de llegar a hacerlo bastante a menudo. Imaginando e idealizando como sería tocarle, besarle, rozarle o tan siquiera que le mirase fijamente a los ojos.

Él era muy popular entre las chicas y siempre le habían comentado lo guapo que le veían. Se podía decir que las tenía a sus pies, aunque no eran de su interés. En cuanto a los chicos, aunque más discretamente, también era popular entre ellos. Por alguna extraña razón siempre le habían interesado más los tipos mayores que él, mucho mayores. Quizás porque resultaban más interesantes y un desafío. Desafío que sin duda había encontrado en el padre de Naruto.

Desde el primer día que lo vio lo supo, Era su tipo. Uno de esos con los que orgullosamente le gustaría ir de la mano y besarse en público.

Volvió a la realidad al volver a escuchar la voz de Minato hablarle.

-Tus padres deben estar muy orgullosos de ti -argumento contundente.

-Vivo con mi hermano mayor. Mis padres murieron en un accidente hace un tiempo.

En la cara de Minato quedo reflejada enseguida la sorpresa ante lo dicho y mostrando esta vez una expresión seria volvió a hablar.

-Lo siento. Mi hijo no me había contado nada sobre eso. Siento haber sacado el tema.

-Es algo que superé en su momento.

-Pero siempre es duro recordarlo, eso ha sido un error mío -concluyo -Mi mujer también murió hace unos años, estaba enferma -Sasuke atento a sus palabras no descuidaba ningún detalle del que tenía enfrente -Pero nos las hemos arreglado. Para Naruto fue muy difícil al principio, pero por suerte eso no le llevo por el mal camino y hoy puedo decir que es un chico alegre y con un gran futuro por delante.

Hablaba con entusiasmo de Naruto y no era para menos ¿no? Al fin y al cabo era su padre. Pero por enfermo que pudiese parecer sentía algo de celos y no solo celos, también envidia. De que todas aquellas palabras no fuesen dirigidas hacía él.

Lo que daría por que algún día pudiese llegar a hablar con esa efusividad sobre él.

De pronto el sonido de la puerta les hizo reaccionar y en unos segundos el culpable del estruendo apareció.

-¡Heyy Sasuke! Hoy has venido pronto -dijo tirando la mochila por el suelo -¡Hola papa! -le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fijo en lo que estaban comiendo -¿Estáis comiendo helado sin mí?

-Hay más en el refrigerador -contesto Minato dispuesto a coger otro – Si tenéis mucho que estudiar os puedo subir algo más después.

-No creo que podamos estudiar mucho -dijo Naruto tomando asiento al lado de Sasuke -He quedado con unos colegas en media hora y vamos a jugar un partido en el descampado.

-¿Partido? Se supone que lo primero es lo primero -por primera vez Sasuke apreció el lado autoritario de un Minato algo descontento -El partido puede esperar.

-Pero papa si todavía tenemos un par de días para entregarlo todo, es una tontería amargarse por eso. Además avanzare un montón si tengo media hora con Sasuke -saco su lengua y Minato le miro seriamente.

-Que no me entere yo que te estás aprovechando de su amabilidad.

-¡Que noo! -bufo volviendo a coger su mochila del suelo -¿Subimos a mi habitación?

Ambos chicos empezaron a subir las escaleras de la casa hacía el cuarto del rubio.

-Que pesado se pone mi padre a veces -se quejo abriendo su habitación y dejando pasar a Sasuke.

-Eso es porque se preocupa por ti.

-Ya lo sé, pero se pone muy pesado. Es muy como tú, lo quiere todo perfecto y es super puntual. Siempre esta con el..."Acuérdate de que hacer tal cosa" "Tienes que estudiar para ser alguien de provecho", bla bla…

-¿Y acaso no tiene razón?

-Puede, pero aún somos unos chavales, también hay que disfrutar.

-Una cosa es disfrutar y otra hacer el vago como tú, dobe.

-¡Ehh, ¿a quién llamas dobe?

-Dobe, idiota, lo mismo da -Sasuke solía picarle muy a menudo y es que Naruto era el típico chico muy fácil de liar con cualquier cosa.

-¡Pongámonos ya con esto que quiero irme ya!

Después de un par de minutos en los que sacaron sus cosas y tomaron asiento para empezar con sus tareas, Naruto ya estaba empezando a bufar, superando la poca paciencia de Sasuke.

-¡¿Qué coño te pasa?!

-¿Y esto cómo es? No me entero de nada.

-¿Cómo que no te enteras? Pero si nos lo han explicado hoy. -le cogió la hoja -¡Va, dame eso!

Sasuke en un plis plas tuvo el problema resuelto y Naruto le miro entusiasmado.

-¡Por dios, eres un crack! -afirmo convencido al ver como lo había resuelto con tanta rapidez y facilidad.

-No es que sea un crack, es que tú eres un lerdo.

-Buah, que pocas ganas tengo de hacer esto – dijo sinceramente.

-Pues vete. Por mí no te quedes.

-¿Qué? -le miro algo alucinado -Se supone que quedamos para hacerlo juntos. No puedo irme.

-Si tantas ganas tienes de ir al partido, vete ya, que ya me quedo yo terminando esto. Tampoco es que quede mucho.

Definitivamente sería lo mejor. Que Naruto se fuese y pudiese quedare a solas, acabaría más rápido.

-¿Lo dices en serio? ¡Hostia Sasuke, eres genial! -de pronto y como si eso fuese la mayor felicidad que le hubiesen podido decir en años, se levantó deprisa, eufórico-Pues le digo a mi padre que he terminado antes y me piro. Me sabe mal dejarte solo, la próxima vez , te debo una.

-Claro.

Salió más que contento de la habitación, revolucionado y a toda prisa.

-Qué simple es -comento para si Sasuke.

Aunque él también lo era. Quizás en el fondo y aunque fuese por diferentes motivos, ambos iban a la suya. Por lo que les interesaba.

Se puso serio en terminar, aunque todavía tenía para rato.

Cuando hubieron pasado un par de minutos, alguien toco la puerta y la entreabrió haciendo que Sasuke se girase.

-¿Puedo pasar?

-Por supuesto, pasa.

Minato entro con una bandeja de pasteles y algunas galletas de té.

-Ya que el desagradecido de mi hijo ha decidido dejarte solo, yo no iba a poder dejarte sin ninguna recompensa -le dedico una sonrisa y le tendió la bandeja .Come lo que quieras.

Sasuke abrió la boca sin saber muy bien como contestarle.

-Muchas gracias…

Y es que no estaba para nada acostumbrado a lidiar con esa sonrisa que cada vez que se la mostraba le parecía que su corazón iba a estallar en dos.

-Bueno, si puedo ayudarte en algo más. Ya hace tiempo que dejé los estudios, pero no creas, se me daban bien -alegó un tanto modesto.

-Oh, no creo que sea necesario, pero gracias.

Minato se fijo en loa apuntes de Sasuke. Impecables, no solo por su buena escritura y redacción, sino por su forma de plasmarlos en papel, fáciles de leer para quien tuviese que mirarlos y de entender para memorizar y aprender. Sin duda era un chico inteligente, y con un talento excelente que desbordaba buenos modales y profesionalidad en lo que hacía.

Se sorprendía de que hubiese llegado a tal extremo sin la ayuda, ni el apoyo de sus padres.

-Ese hermano del que me has hablado antes -se atrevió a preguntar -¿Te apoya mucho?

-Hm….-Sasuke se penso un poco la respuesta -No siempre. Está muy ocupado con sus propias cosas, y siempre que le decía que me enseñase o me ayudase, me decía que la próxima vez. Al final casi nunca hacíamos nada, por eso estoy acostumbrado a hacer las cosas por mí mismo.

-Ya veo – apoyo una de sus manos en el hombro de Sasuke -Nunca cambies. Puedes estar realmente orgulloso de ti.

Esas palabras no supo muy bien, si por quién eran dichas o por la magnitud de ellas, pero hicieron eco en la mente de Sasuke, que tuvo dificultades para procesarlas hasta después de un par de segundos.

¿Por qué le estaba diciendo aquello?

-¿Tú crees?

-¡Por supuesto! -Sasuke sintió la calidez de su mano por encima de la tela de su camiseta y se estremeció -No lo dudes nunca.

-Me alagas -termino diciendo Sasuke algo cohibido.

-¿No vas a probarlos? Los he hecho yo -comento alegremente dejando la bandeja a un lado del escritorio -Aunque no tienes porque, simplemente quiero que te sientas como en casa.

Sasuke bajo la mirada y apretó sus labios meditando las palabras que decir.

-En realidad no me gusta mucho el dulce -confeso tomando desprevenido al mayor.

-¿No? ¡Vaya! ¡Habérmelo dicho! ¡Y yo ofreciéndote dulce desde que has llegado! ¡¿Por qué no me lo has dicho?!

-No quería ser grosero -se defendió.

Y sí, era la verdad. No era muy del dulce, pero si se lo ofrecía Minato se lo comía con gusto y le sabía a gloria.

-Bobadas, podría haberte ofrecido otras cosas. No quiero que te lo comas a la fuerza -Minato tomó la bandeja otra vez y se dispuso a llevársela.

-¡No, espera! ¡Los voy a probar! -cuando se levantó precipitadamente intentando alcanzarle, no se fijo en que había la mochila de Naruto tirada por el suelo y tropezó haciendo que Minato se tambalease , consiguiendo que finalmente cayesen los dos al suelo -¡Auch!¡Oh mierda, he hecho que se caiga todo!

Casi de inmediato se puso a recoger los pasteles que se habían esparcido por el suelo, cuando Minato le tomo del brazo y le paro.

-Ha sido un accidente, no es nada. Lo haré yo.

Tan ensimismado estaba que paso por alto que estaba casi encima de Minato por la caída, y lo tenía a escasos centímetros. Podía aspirar su embriagadora fragancia masculina que le hizo perder un poco su razón. Trago saliva de inmediato y tuvo que contenerse al máximo para no ponerse excesivamente nervioso, más de lo que ya estaba.

-¿Te has hecho daño? -Minato se levantó y le alargo la mano para ayudarle a levantarse -Ya le digo mil veces que no deje todo tirado por el suelo que es peligroso, pero ni caso -suspiro y al observar que Sasuke no se movía le acaricio el brazo -¿Te ayudo?

-Ah sí -enseguida le correspondió y se puso en pie sintiéndose mal por lo ocurrido.

Se había ensuciado la comida que había hecho el propio Minato por una tontería de no fijarse donde pisaba.

-Tú sigue con lo tuyo. Traeré algo para limpiarlo -alegó saliendo poco después de la habitación.

Volvió a su silla y al estudio y a los pocos segundos se percató ¿Sería por lo inquieto que estaba? Pero no lograba estar en lo que tenia que estar. Divagaba. Con Naruto era coser y cantar, pero al saber que estaba allí , con él a escasos metros, los dos solos, y sin nadie que les pudiese interrumpir, hacía que mil y un pensamientos cruzasen su mente.

¿Sería que había vuelto a estar con alguien desde la muerte de su esposa? ¿Tendría alguna aventura? ¿Le gustaría alguien? Por supuesto que no hablaba de esos temas privados con Naruto, aunque más de una vez había tenido el impulso de preguntarle.

Se removió y fingió estar muy concentrado en sus cosas cuando Minato volvió a entrar con un cubo de agua y una fregona para limpiar. Empezó a limpiar en silencio, sin mediar palabra. Silencio que no hizo más que inquietar a Sasuke.

-Necesito ir al baño -dijo de sopetón , levantándose de golpe y saliendo del cuarto sin siquiera mirarle.

Se encerró en el lavabo, puso el pestillo y por primera vez desde que hubo llegado se descargo por completo; se puso de cuclillas y dio varias bocanadas de aire, una detrás de otra, como si le costase respirar y necesitase aire urgentemente. Poco a poco fue normalizando la respiración, pero su corazón seguía bombeando a mil.

Mierda, ¿por qué? Por qué tenía que ser así? ¿Por qué no simplemente podría comportarse como un ser humano civilizado? Se sentía un ser extraño y perturbado, enfermo, que lo único que se le pasaban por la cabeza era hacer cosas desparvadas con ese tipo rubio.

Le habían entrado ganas de vomitar de la tensión. Había deseado tantas veces poder quedarse a solas con él y ese día, ese día perfecto que todo había salido sin querer, no conseguía mantenerse tranquilo, no al menos para poder encararlo como debía.

Quizás lo mejor sería irse y ya volvería a intentarlo otro día ¿Pero intentar el qué? Sabía que en el fondo todos los días iban a ser iguales. Sí, lo sabía, pura amabilidad, cien mil sonrisas, su perfume, esos ojos azules celestiales y nada más. .Por supuesto que no le tomaría de la cintura y le diría de irse a la cama, por supuesto que no le diría que le parecía guapo, ni ninguna de las cosas que a veces su imaginación le hacía recrear. Entonces ¿qué demonios estaba intentando hacer? En el fondo se estaba dañando a si mismo. Sí, lo sabía, pero…

Un par de golpes en la puerta le hicieron reaccionar.

-¿Todo bien, Sasuke? Estaré en la cocina si necesitas algo -comento y Sasuke oyó como se alejaba.

Volvió a suspirar y coger aire. Como siguiese así un día le daría un ataque.

Se lavo la cara con agua fría y se dispuso a salir. Realmente por tanto ajetreo se sentía cansado y algo aturdido, incluso mareado. Volvería, acabaría los deberes cuanto antes y se iría de allí.

Cuando volvió a entrar se encontró todo el suelo fregado y limpio, olía bien, y de paso había ordenado todos los trastos que había esparcidos por el suelo. Había dejado la cama, que antes estaba llena de ropa de Naruto, despejada. Se sentó un momento y finalmente se tumbo en ella.

Por suerte y Naruto no tenía ni la más mínima idea del porque siempre aceptaba ir una y otra vez a su casa. Ni se imaginaba como llegaría a reaccionar si se enteraba, ¿Y si lo hacía Minato? ¿Cómo reaccionaria? ¿Sería tan dulce como solía serlo?

Entrecerró los ojos y sin darse cuenta se quedo dormido.

No fue hasta que Minato regreso a la habitación un tiempo después hasta que se despertó.

-Sasuke… , te has quedado dormido.

Esa voz...Sí, la conocía, ¿Cómo no iba a conocerla?

Entreabrió los ojos despacio y al verle se exalto.

-¡¿Qué!? ¡¿Me he dormido?! ¡¿Qué hora es?! ¡¿Y Naruto?! -se alzo precipitadamente encontrándose a escasos milímetros de Minato.

-Naruto todavía no ha vuelto, solo han pasado 20 minutos. Me he quedado preocupado, por eso he subido a ver si estabas bien. ¿Cansado?

Por dios, tenía que estar soñando y si de verdad lo estaba no quería despertarse.

-No lo sé, me he dormido sin querer -paso una de sus manos por su cabello y tenía la frente sudorosa.

-¿Seguro que estas bien? -inquirió depositando una de sus manos en su frente, y dándose cuenta enseguida que estaba caliente -Quizás solo sea por el sobresfuerzo o un poco de cansancio acumulado, pero juraría que tienes algunas décimas de fiebre. Será mejor que lo dejes por hoy -termino diciendo.

-Sí…

Lo de que estaba caliente ya podía notarlo él mismo. Sentía toda su piel bullir y como si le faltasen las fuerzas. ¿Sería que se había puesto enfermo?

Cuando quiso incorporarse de la cama y ponerse en pie sus piernas le fallaron y Minato tuvo que sujetarle.

-¡Oye cuidado! -lo agarro por la cintura y lo mantuvo en pie, sujetándole fuertemente -No es adecuado que hagas movimientos bruscos. Siéntate.

Sasuke obedeció. Volvió a sentarse y de pronto todo le daba vueltas.

-Que mierda me pasa… -dijo en voz alta a la vez que cerraba los ojos.

-Mírame -Minato se puso de cuclillas delante suyo para ponerse a su altura -¿Qué te pasa, estas mareado?

Pudo verse reflejado en aquellos ojos cristalinos y aunque tuvo el impulso de desviar su mirada, no lo hizo, ya que quizás jamás volviese a tener esa oportunidad. Y darse cuenta de eso, le quemaba.

¿Por qué tenía que conformarse con simples momentos puntuales? ¿Tenía que confiar en la casualidad y que cualquier otro día pudiese tenerle delante, tan cerca como le tenía ahora?

-Minato yo…

Si sus ojos pudiesen hablar…

-… -bufo y se echo las manos en la cara.

Maldita sea ¿Así de cobarde era? Tenía miedo, miedo de todo, de echarlo todo por la borda, que por supuesto la cercanía conseguida se borrase en un segundo por culpa de una frase. Una estúpida frase que podía cambiarlo todo para bien o para mal.

Asustado, abandonado, afligido, desesperado, así se sentía.

Minato se percató que tenía escalofríos y enseguida le arropo con una pequeña manta que estaba encima de una silla al lado de la cama.

-No hace falta que digas nada -dijo sin saber muy bien que trataba de decirle -Puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que haga falta hasta que te sientas bien -¿Te traigo alguna cosa?

-¡No, no te vayas! -alzo la voz sin pretenderlo y Minato enseguida volvió a acercarse y esta vez tomo asiento a su lado, sentándose encima de la cama también.

No estaba en la mejor condición física pero realmente se sentía como un sueño, poder tenerlo tan cerca, tan y tan cerca que hasta se creía capaz de percibir el cálido aire que salía de sus pulmones.

Tumbo su cabeza hasta apoyarla en el brazo de Minato, el cual utilizo como respaldo. Minato lejos de rechazar ese inusual acercamiento, lo acogió encantado. Rozo el pelo negro de Sasuke en un par de caricias y movió el brazo hasta que la cabeza de Sasuke quedo recostada en su pecho.

-Seguro que no es nada, te vas a poner bien -susurro dulcemente.

Sasuke había cerrado los ojos y Minato se permitió observarle detenidamente, como nunca antes había tenido oportunidad de hacerlo.

Piel nivea, tez impoluta y suave , pelo del mismo tacto, lacio y sumamente brillante. Tenia el cuerpo de un chaval de su edad, delgado pero a la vez fornido. Parecía tan indefenso, como un niño necesitado de cariño al máximo, al que hay que proteger y dar calor. Sin duda le hacía sentir una extraña sensación.

Finalmente y después de varios minutos la cabeza de Sasuke termino recostada en las piernas de Minato. Sasuke se acurruco y dejo que Minato siguiese tocado su pelo. Solo el silencio reino en el cuarto, el silencio y el retumbar de dos corazones agitados.

-Debería irme -pronunció Sasuke al cabo de un rato.

-¿Deberías? Si no te sientes bien no tienes porque irte. Y si decides irte te acompañare, no vas a irte solo a estas horas y en tu estado -afirmo convencido.

-Solo ha sido algo pasajero, estoy mejor -se incorporo poco a poco, añorando enseguida la calidez que le proporcionaba el cuerpo y las caricias de Minato.

Por supuesto que no quería irse, y si fuera por él se quedaba en esa casa de por vida. Al lado de quien deseaba estar de verdad. Pero no era tan sencillo como eso.

Nunca hubiese pensado que pudiese llegar a tener ese tipo de acercamiento con él, al menos no tan rápido. Pero por ciertas circunstancias había terminado acurrucado entre sus piernas y nunca iba a olvidar aquello.

Sasuke se levantó esta vez con las fuerzas renovadas, un tanto descolocado pero lo suficientemente bien como para mantenerse firme. Empezó a recoger sus cosas del escritorio. Minato se quedo mirándole desde la cama.

-¿No estás saliendo con nadie? -preguntó Sasuke dándole la espalda.

Era una pregunta extraña, por supuesto que lo era, pero ya que mas daba. Sentía que tenía que matar esa ansia y lo había estado meditando tanto en su cabeza que ya no podía más.

-¿Salir con alguien? Haha -echo una pequeña risa -No, que va, yo…

Antes de que pudiese continuar su frase Sasuke le corto en seco.

-¿Qué opinas de alguien como yo?

Hubiese quedado mejor un "¿Saldrías conmigo?" o "Eh, pues yo tampoco salgo con nadie", pero no era tan fácil superar sus miedos. El solo hecho de pensar en decir esas cosas sonaba aterrador.

Se mordió los labios y espero ansioso una respuesta.

Minato un tanto descolocado por la repentina pregunta, pero mostrándose siempre natural le contesto sinceramente.

-Eres un universitario brillante, uno entre un millón, con unas cualidades magnificas y un saber estar que muchos envidiarían. No te conozco mucho, pero salta a la vista.

Sasuke apretó sus nudillos y un par de hojas que tenía cogidas cayeron al suelo. Se giró de repente mostrando su expresión afligida.

¿Iba a echarse a llorar? ¿Lo haría? Antes muerto que mostrar esa repugnante faceta a Minato. No a él, ya tendría tiempo de llorar cuando llegase a casa. Aún si tenía que pasarse toda la jodida noche lloriqueando como un crío, pero no delante suyo.

Aún así, esas malditas ganas de llorar...

-¿Y eso es todo? -dentro suyo imploraba una respuesta más extensa, aunque fuese fingida. Un algo, un detalle que le hiciese creer que había valido la pena tanto esfuerzo -No me refería exactamente a como me ves como estudiante.

Minato se levantó y cambió su expresión a una más seria.

-¿Como hombre?

Sasuke por primera vez abrió sus ojos sorprendido. Y para Minato eso no paso desapercibido. Cierto que a veces se pasaba de descuidado, pero sabía prestar atención.

-¿Si yo contesto a tu pregunta vas a contestar tú a la mía? -hablaba directo, no como antes, y no es que estuviese siendo agresivo ni nada parecido, pero logró que Sasuke se sintiese intimidado -¿Qué me dices?

-¿Cual es esa pregunta?

Ambos se miraban fijamente.

-La misma -sonrió y se acerco unos pasos recogiendo del suelo las páginas que habían caído -No iba a ser tan malo. Simplemente si yo contesto a tu pregunta, me harías el favor de contestarme tú también? -le tendió las hojas y Sasuke las cogió.

El mundo se estaba volviendo loco o simplemente delirante, al punto que se había metido de lleno en la boca del lobo.

-Lo haré -dijo finalmente pero sin estar muy seguro de como iba a contestarle apropiadamente.

-De acuerdo -como si tuviese que elegir las palabras adecuadas, Minato se tomo su tiempo antes de continuar -Intentaré ser lo más conciso posible. Sería absurdo negar lo evidente, eres guapísimo y volverías loco a cualquiera.

Era un cumplido, un alago que nunca imagino escuchar realmente de Minato. Una simple frase que cualquier otra persona se hubiese tomado como un simple elogio, para que para él, dicho de esa boca, significaba un mundo.

Juraría que se le habían subido los colores y tuvo el impulso de simplemente hacerse el desentendido, tratando de concentrándose en alguna otra cosa.

-¿Satisfecho con la respuesta esta vez? -pregunto el rubio un poco juguetón al darse cuenta del nerviosismo de Sasuke.

-Tú también eres guapísimo – la ronca voz de Sasuke salió clara a pesar de su estado -Y me vuelves loco.

No estaba planeado ni mucho menos. Ni siquiera sospechaba que Minato iba a decirle algo semejante. Lo había dicho y pasase lo que pasase, iba a aceptar las consecuencias.

Minato muy por el contrario de lo que esperaba Sasuke no cambió su expresión. Seguía neutral, mirándole fijamente a los ojos, sin perder detalle, como si estuviese analizándole punto por punto, como si tratase de adivinar lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

¿Le había escuchado? Le había dicho que le volvía loco y seguía ahí como si nada, sin ninguna reacción. Quizás lo había malinterpretado y …

¡No, no! Ese no era el momento para montarse películas.

Minato acoto toda la distancia que les separaba y se puso delante de él, solo un par de centímetros les separaban de rozarse.

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que acabas de decir?

-Tú me has preguntado -contesto arisco, sin tener muy claro como hacerlo.

-Te doblo en edad -dijo como si tuviese la obligación de sacarselo en cara.

-¿Te crees que eso me ha importado alguna vez?

Sí, estaba sonando borde, le salía así. Y no porque quisiese, pero tenía la sensación que debía defenderse.

-No te enfades -paso su mano por la cabeza de Sasuke y desordeno varios de sus mechones -Voy a ir a preparar la cena, si quieres puedes quedarte a cenar con nosotros.

-¿Qué?

Sasuke tuvo el impulso de gritarle. ¿Se estaba evadiendo? ¿huyendo? ¿O simplemente le daba igual? Había escuchado su confesión ¿y no iba a decir nada? Simplemente irse y ¿hacer como si nada hubiese pasado? Eso era peor, peor que no habérselo dicho. Le hacía sentirse miserable, ignorado y rechazado.

Cuando Minato estaba a punto de abrir la puerta para marcharse un deje de voz resonó en la habitación.

-Nunca debí habértelo dicho.

Minato no se giro hacia él pero paro el paso.

-¿Para qué? Si ya sé que solo soy un niñato y seguro que piensas que solo es un capricho….Quizás lo sea, un capricho de mierda….Sí, debe ser eso… -su impotencia había llegado al límite y hablaba con despecho y rabia -Tranquilo que ya no tendrás que volver a verme la cara, no volveré por aquí nunca más.

Y una lágrima se le escapo. Había prometido no llorar, pero la situación se había desbordado y si simplemente no iban a volver a verse tampoco importaba.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Minato volvía a estar delante suya y esta vez cogiéndole con fuerza del brazo lo arrincono hasta la pared que había detrás.

-¡No vuelvas a decir eso! -dijo secamente y fijando ambas pupilas -Ambos somos adultos, comportate como tal. No hagas que cambie mi opinión sobre ti.

Sasuke se mantuvo callado, su cuerpo se tenso al máximo, no solo por la cercanía sino por como le estaba hablando. No conocía ese tono y formas de Minato.

-Solo estoy siendo coherente -por primera vez a Sasuke le pareció ver inseguridad en las palabras de Minato -Te pido por favor que tú también lo seas.

El mayor sintió que el mundo se le venía abajo cuando un par de lágrimas más se escurrieron por el rostro de Sasuke. Creía poder manejar la situación y de hecho lo estaba haciendo, hasta que sin saber muy bien porque había empezado a flaquear, desde el momento que sintió que simplemente no podía salir de esa habitación sin más. Y que si lo hacía no iba a volver a verle.

-Deja de llorar,,, -esta vez hablo bajando su tono duro a uno ya particular, cálido y calmado -Sasuke…

Se fijo en los labios de Sasuke, que apenas y podía alcanzarlos con solo bajar un poco su cabeza. Ni siquiera podía acordarse de la última vez que había besado a alguien. Tantos años sintiendo que nunca más volvería a aparecer nadie que llegase a hacerle querer besar otra vez.

¿Como sería su tacto?

Deslizo una de sus manos hasta la nuca de Sasuke y bajo un poco hasta quedar cerca de su oído.

-Cuando he dicho que volverías loco a cualquiera hablaba muy en serio… -susurro muy despacio, consiguiendo que se le erizase la piel a Sasuke.

-¿Incluso a ti? -paso una de sus manos por su cara y se quito la marca de lágrimas que había quedado.

-Especialmente a mí….

Cogió una pequeña bocanada de aire y sin querer pensárselo dos veces tomo la boca de Sasuke. Quiso aumentar el agarre atrayéndole hacia él lo más que pudo. Sasuke tomándole desprevenido, simplemente se agarro a la camiseta de Minato y dejo que este siguiese su camino.

Al ver que era correspondido Minato decidió ir un poco más allá y abrir más la boca para intensificar el beso a uno más profundo. Sasuke se acostumbró rápido y con agilidad le cogió el ritmo y participo en el beso abriendo también su boca.

Estuvieron besándose e intercambiando su saliva durante pasado un minuto que simplemente para ellos fue efímero.

Cuando se separaron la agitación de Sasuke se hizo más que evidente y un cúmulo de sentimientos y emociones encontradas estallaron todo a la vez, devolviéndole a la realidad. Una realidad que parecía irreal, al haber podido probar esa boca que tanto había deseado. Y ahora podía afirmar con contundencia que su sabor era indescriptible.

-Perdoname. Llevo mucho tiempo sin… -dejo la frase a medias y trato de encontrar alguna respuesta en Sasuke -No quería…

-Ha sido perfecto -se adelanto a decir convencido -Si hubiese sabido que besabas tan bien me hubiese atrevido a decírtelo antes…

Estaba siendo absolutamente sincero. Y no era solo porque le gustase, pero besaba bien, muy bien, sabía como manejar al contrario.

-Por favor Sasuke -esta vez puso su mano en su mejilla -Soy un hombre como tú y tengo mis límites…

Sasuke entendió a lo que se refería, ya que él lidiaba con el mismo problema.

-Siempre me he comportado como un padre excepcional y disciplinado, como me enseñaron siempre a mí. Y quizás ese fue mi error desde el principio, dejar de lado mis propios deseos para cubrir los de los demás.

-¿Te refieres a Naruto?

Minato asintió.

-En un segundo has puesto mi mundo patas arriba y has hecho que me olvide de todo eso. Anteponiendo mis deseos a cualquier otra cosa…. ¿Qué me has hecho? ...

No esperaba una respuesta, porque no la necesitaba pero lanzo la pregunta al aire siendo consciente de que ese pequeño había logrado lo que nadie, volver a hacerle sentir. Sentirse vivo.

Le dio un pequeño pico en los labios y esta vez salió de la habitación. Sasuke no le paro, ni le dijo nada. Sabía que necesitaba su espacio también.

Recogió sus cosas y cuando lo tuvo todo listo bajo las escaleras. Hecho un vistazo en la cocina y allí estaba, preparando la cena. Naruto suponía que no tardaría en llegar.

-¿Vas a quedarte a cenar?

-No, mi hermano me espera.

Los dos compartieron miradas.

-Voy a irme que se me hace tarde y….

-Sasuke

El aludido callo.

-Gracias.

El moreno se dio media vuelta y emprendió su camino hacia la salida. Con la cabeza en alto y una pequeña sonrisa que irremediablemente se había dibujado en su cara y que le era imposible borrar.

Tantas excusas había puesto como días habían pasado. Y si la excusa y el día perfecto habían podido coincidir, irremediablemente había sido hoy. Un día que no olvidaría jamás.

.

.

,

,

···


	2. Chapter 2

Ya habían pasado cuatro semanas desde entonces y no había vuelto a verle, y no porque no tuviese ganas. Simplemente no había vuelto a ir a casa de Naruto, , algunas veces alegando que estaba ocupado, otras que ya había quedado...y un sin fin de excusas para evitar el reencuentro.

Tan al contrario de como solía ser. El extremo opuesto.

Pero ¿por qué? ¿Miedo? No, no se trataba de eso. Quizás la inseguridad era mayor ahora, aunque pudiese parecer contradictorio.

Sabía que no le era indiferente a Minato, eso lo tenía más que claro ¿pero hasta cuándo? ¿Hasta cuánto iba a aguantar? ¿Se conformarían con simples encuentros esporádicos? ¿A escondidas? ¿Mendingandose un poco de cariño cuando ya estuviesen en su límite? Esa no era el tipo de relación que quería tener.

¡Pero maldita sea, como lo echaba de menos!

Había aguantado hasta ese punto en el que casi deambulaba como un zombi sin saber muy bien que día era o que tenía que hacer. Paranoias que estaban afectando a su forma de estudio y a sus calificaciones. Pero detalles que empezaban a darle absolutamente igual.

-¿Sasuke? -Naruto observo al azabache que se había quedado mirando por la ventana del aula -¡¿Me oyes?! ¡Sasuke!

-¿Qué pasa?

\- ¿Otra vez en las nubes? ¡Qué raro estás! Antes ya me hubieses dado más de dos golpes por no estar atento y no haber escrito nada de apuntes y ahora eres tú el que pasa de todo.

-Tengo cosas en la cabeza, eso es todo… -confeso sincerándose pero sin dar detalles.

-¡Bueno, eso nos pasa a todos a veces! -Naruto se levanto y seguidamente le puso la mano en el hombro y sonrió -Para lo que sea, aquí estoy.

Sasuke asintió y comprobó que ya casi era hora de salir. Con suerte el día había pasado relativamente rápido. Lo único que le apetecía era llegar a casa y tumbarse en el sofá o la cama hasta que su hermano llegase y no tener que hacer nada.

-Uzumaki Naruto -se oyó la voz del profesor de geografía Kakashi resonar en la sala y todos se giraron hacia el aludido -Ya que veo que tienes tanta prisa en irte, antes de marcharte ven a la sala de estudios. Me ayudarás a bajar el mapa, lo vamos a necesitar mañana para la exposición.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Ahora?! Pero profesor tengo prisa…

-Sea lo que sea que tengas que hacer podrá esperar. No creo que tardemos más de 10 minutos. Los demás podéis ir saliendo.

Naruto algo enfurruñado y sabiendo que no podría escaparse de esa simplemente se dispuso a hacer lo mandado.

-¡Hey Sasuke! ¿Nos vemos mañana? ¡Si te apetece quedar dame un toque! -añadió finalmente saliendo de la sala detrás de Kakashi.

Sasuke dio un último vistazo por la ventana percatándose que empezaban a caer gotas. Él siempre era muy de mirar las noticias y el tiempo para mantenerse informado, pero últimamente no lo había hecho y por supuesto no había traído un paraguas.

Quizás si se daba prisa podía llegar antes de que cayese algún chaparrón.

Cuando estuvo afuera comprobó de primera mano que el tiempo se estaba poniendo mal. Las nubes que antes estaban blancas se habían vuelto espesas, formando un cúmulo grisáceo que anunciaba lluvia. El viento empezaba a azotar y no era prudente quedarse allí esperando a que empeorase.

Empezó a correr hacía la salida de la universidad, con algo de dificultad ya que era la hora en la que otros estudiantes de otras áreas también salían y estaba colapsado.

-¡Eh no empujes! -acabo diciendo cuando un par de personas le hicieron casi tropezar. Al girarse les miro con sus ojos afilados y suspiro.

Se irritaba con nada, era cierto pero no conseguía conciliar el sueño adecuadamente y cuando lo hacía no descansaba de todo, y suponía que esa era la causa.

Alguien volvió a empujarle y sus nervios empezaron a crisparse. Como volviesen a tocarle le iba a dar un puñetazo a alguien.

Después de unos segundos eternos de puro caos parecía que ya la gente iba avanzando más. Una mano le sujeto del brazo provocando al instante que se pusiese en tensión y a punto de reaccionar.

-¿Qué coño…?

-Sasuke.

Aquella voz. Al girarse y y alzar la vista se topo con unos preciosos ojos azulados que casi se podía decir que tenían luz propia, brillaban intensamente.

-¿Minato? -tuvo que pestañear un par de veces para corroborar que efectivamente se trataba de él y no de ninguna alucinación -¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-¿Te ayudo a salir de esta?

Minato era más alto y corpulento, podía avanzar entre la gente con más facilidad y así lo hicieron. Consiguieron llegar a la salida sin percances y sin más alboroto.

-Vaya que hay gente hoy.

-Sí, no suele ser así, pero hoy han coincidido un par de salidas a la vez.

Sasuke se fijo en que Minato aún lo tenía cogido del brazo y simplemente echo un vistazo hacia él.

-¿Eh? Oh perdona -se disculpo de inmediato dejando su brazo libre -Siento haberte asustado antes, parecías un poco tenso.

-Ah...No, es que… -dudo en que decir -Me estaban empezando a tocar los cojones…

Minato hecho una carcajada al escucharle. Era la primera vez que le escuchaba decir algo semejante. Y no es que creyese que no podía decirlo, pero tenía en mente siempre la faceta de ese Sasuke educado y de buenas formas que había conocido por las visitas a su casa.

Pero al fin y al cabo seguía siendo un chaval aún muy joven y con seguramente más de una hormona revolucionada. Ese tipo de vocabulario era bastante típico entre los estudiantes, lo sabía por su propio hijo, pero de alguna forma le había hecho ver otra faceta de Sasuke que desconocía.

-¿Qué? Es la verdad -pensó para si que no era la manera apropiada para hablarle a Minato y que se había dejado llevar por su mal humor, pero ya estaba hecho -No quería decir eso -acabo diciendo poco después intentando enmendar su error.

-¡No pasa nada! -se adelantó a decir al verle la cara a Sasuke, percibiéndole un tanto incomodo -Tranquilo, estoy acostumbrado a ese tipo de comentarios. No sabes la de veces que he tenido que llamarle la atención a Naruto por ese tipo de cosas.

-Lo supongo...

-¿Todo bien? Hacía tiempo que no nos veíamos…

Sasuke se tenso por completo al escucharle y recordarlo. Por supuesto, no se veían desde ese día en el que terminaron besándose en la habitación de Naruto.

 _¿Qué iba a decirle?_

" _Sí, todo bien. He intentado por todos los medios no toparme contigo y vas tú y vienes a la universidad" "Estoy genial, de puta madre, desde que me morreaste no he podido volver a pegar ojo como es debido" "Sí, claro, super bien , no paro de pensar en ti y atormentarme por lo_ _que paso_ _" "Fantástico, he bajado tres puntos en las notas y me masturbo cada jodida noche pensando en ti,_ _aunque bueno eso ya lo hacía antes de que nos besásemos"._

-¿Sasuke?

El moreno dio un brinco al escuchar su nombre y percatarse que había vuelto a perder de vista el mundo entre sus propios pensamientos.

-Sí, bien….todo bien…

Minato le observo con detenimiento, de arriba a abajo, no con descaro pero si lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de algunos detalles. Tenía ojeras, mala cara e irradiaba una aura no muy acorde a él y como solía desenvolverse. Parecía nervioso e ido, se distraía con facilidad.

-Me alegro -dijo sabiendo de sobras que no estaba del todo bien, pero prefirió mantener las distancias por el momento y no inmiscuirse - He venido a buscar a mi hijo, Le voy a acompañar a un partido que hacen a unos kilómetros y parece que he acertado porque esta empezando a caer una buena.

Lo que antes eran simples gotitas se estaba convirtiendo en una lluvia que cada vez se hacía más intensa.

-Me voy -anunció con ya algo de su cabellera mojada. Su flequillo empapado se pegaba a su frente haciendo que le cayesen gotas por la cara.

-Sube al coche -le invito Minato -Lo he dejado aparcado allí. Puedes venir con nosotros, no sería prudente irte a pie con este temporal.

-No -contesto rápidamente.

¿Qué le estaba pasando? De pronto sentía que tenía que huir de él a como diese lugar. ¿Sería porque no quería tener que enfrentarlo? O mejor dicho , no tener que enfrentar sus propios sentimientos.

-Sasuke, hazme caso, ven -lo cogió de la mano y enseguida una calidez indescriptible se apoderó de la piel de Sasuke. Minato tenía las manos calientes, tan al contrario a las suyas, que siempre se le helaban. Con solo ese simple gesto consiguió que le enviase una ráfaga cálida a todo su cuerpo -No voy a dejar que te mojes.

-Da igual, no me va a pasar nada por un poco de agua.

Minato rápidamente abrió con la llave el coche y le abrió seguidamente la puerta del copiloto para que se refugiase.

-¿Ves? Vamos a esperar a Naruto aquí.

Sasuke se froto las manos aún cálidas antes de que esa calidez desapareciese.

Era la primera vez que se subía al coche de la familia Uzumaki, y por inercia lo inspeccionó. Era espacioso y estaba muy limpio. A pesar de no ser un coche de gama alta tenía los asientos de cuero y el pulido de los salpicaderos y demás complementos del coche eran de muy buen gusto. Sin duda era confortable.

Cuando Minato se subió Sasuke volvió a tensarse sin poderlo evitar. Su estomago empezaba a dolerle, pero sabía que solo eran puros nervios.

-Espera, seguro que hay una toalla en el asiento trasero -se inclino un poco y estiro el brazo para poder coger la toalla que reposaba detrás -La usa a veces Naruto después de jugar. Está lavada, puedes usarla.

Sasuke no la rechazo y simplemente la cogió y se la paso un poco por la cara y por el pelo para secarse.

-No hacía falta pero gracias…

Minato le sonrió y Sasuke enseguida evadió su mirada, detalle que no paso desapercibido para el rubio.

Los minutos que pasaron después fueron en completo silencio. Solo el sonido del viento y la lluvia que caía por sobre el cristal del coche conseguía romperlo. No fue hasta después de un buen rato, una eternidad para Sasuke, que finalmente Minato volvió a retomar la palabra.

-¿Sabes si han castigado a Naruto o ha pasado algo? Siempre suele ser de los primero que sale.

-Uno de los profesores le ha mandado ayudarle después de la clase. Supongo que no tardará.

-Me quedo más tranquilo entonces.

Para Minato era una satisfacción enorme poder volver a tener a Sasuke cerca. El solo hecho de haberle visto y saber que estaba bien era suficiente como para que se sintiese pleno. Aunque había algo que le traía de cabeza y había estado cavilando desde su ausencia.

Era una buena oportunidad para despejar sus dudas, aún sabiendo que no iba a ser fácil.

-Sasuke… - su voz salió suave y pausada pero la pregunta fue rotunda -¿Has estado evitándome a propósito?

Sus ojos se encontraron y el Uchiha trago duro. Era un sí o un no, era una mentira o una verdad, o quizás una contestación a medias, de esas que no hay necesidad de contestar tajante.

Antes de que pudiese llegar a abrir la boca, se abrió la puerta trasera de golpe y entró un Naruto completamente empapado de arriba abajo.

-¡Joooder! ¡Cómo llueve! ¡Casi no lo cuento! -tiro rápidamente su mochila a un lado y busco con desespero la toalla -¡¿Papá dónde has puesto la toalla?!

-La tengo yo -el moreno se la paso al asiento de atrás.

-¡Sasuke! -tan alterado y rápido había entrado que ni se había dado cuenta que Sasuke también estaba en el coche -¿A ti también te ha pillado la lluvia?

-Más o menos…

-Le acompañaré a casa después de acompañarte a ti -comento Minato empezando a poner el coche en marcha -¿Podréis jugar con este tiempo?

-Ah, no te preocupes, allí donde vamos hay un gimnasio muy grande, si llueve se hace el partido dentro -se fue secando poco a poco todo lo que pudo, aunque ya había mojado parte de la tapicería -Ese estúpido Kakashi me hace hecho quedarme hasta ahora ¿Te lo puedes creer? Con la excusa de bajar el mapa y luego me ha hecho cargar un montón de libros hasta su estudio diciendo "Te ves en plena forma, seguro que para ti no es nada" Será…

-¡Esa boca! -le recriminó Minato al darse cuenta la que iba a soltar -Sea como sea sigue siendo tu superior, hay que respetarle.

-Sí hombre, se pasa un montón ¿Verdad Sasuke?

El moreno simplemente se mantuvo ajeno a la conversación y no dijo ni mu en todo el camino. Naruto charlatán como siempre no dejo que se formase ningún silencio incomodo y mantuvo la charla hasta que llegaron.

-¿Te paso a recoger sobre las ocho?

-¡Qué sean las nueve! -dijo empezando a reír.

-A las ocho.

-Qué sí. Ala adiós. Adiós Sasuke.

La puerta se cerró y Naruto salió disparado para mojarse lo mínimo. La lluvia parecía no tener fin y seguía cayendo con fuerza.

-Buenos nos vamos a casa -comento emprendiendo la marcha.

Sasukek sabía que al bajarse Naruto volverían a quedarse en silencio y a pesar de tratar de pensar en algo que decir no se le ocurría nada coherente.

-Estás muy callado -volvió a hablar Minato aprovechando que estaban en un semáforo en rojo y pudo desviar su vista de la carretera hacia Sasuke -¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí...no sé que decir -contesto sincero.

-Vale, no tienes porque decir nada, es solo que…-se quedo a medias cuando el semáforo volvió a ponerse en verde.

Ciertamente no lo conoce, No sabe el mundo interior que puede que esté viviendo Sasuke, no lo conoce pero le gustaría. Y su tormento empieza cuando duda y teme un rechazo de su parte. Cuando ahora por fin había conseguido encontrar esa persona por la cual tenía intención de volver a creer en las relaciones, todo parecía venirse abajo.

¿Qué se supone que debía hacer? Todavía no lo tenía decidido pero algo. Algo o podía perderle definitivamente.

De pronto torció por otro carril y se desvió del autopista. Sasuke se dio cuenta y le miro sin entender.

-¿Qué pasa? Nos hemos desviado… -comento lo evidente sin entender la actitud del otro -¿Tienes que ir a alguna parte?

Después de un par de segundos Minato aparco el coche como pudo a un lado de la carretera, comprobando antes que no pudiese obstaculizar a ningún automóvil, ni ser ningún peligro para otros. Dejo las luces de emergencia puestas y puso el freno de mano, para seguidamente parar el motor.

-Ya no puedo más.

Ni siquiera le dejo tiempo a Sasuke de protestar, asimilar lo que estaba pasando, ya que en un arranque de puro frenesí lo cogió de la chaqueta que llevaba puesta y lo atrajo hacía si. Lo acerco lo suficiente hasta hacer que sus bocas chocasen pero sin llegar a besarle, tan solo hizo ese gesto para seguidamente abrir sus ojos y encontrarse de lleno con los negros del Uchiha.

Con su otra mano subió hasta su mejilla y la acaricio despacio, pasando luego esa misma mano hasta su nuca.

-He pasado un infierno -se atrevió a confesar en voz baja, casi susurrándole -Cuando te vuelto a ver no me lo creía…

Sasuke empezó a respirar por la boca porque sentía que le faltaba el aire y el hecho de tenerlo casi pegado no ayudaba. Estaba al máximo, sofocado y completamente a merced de ese tipo rubio, lo sabía, ¿Cómo no iba a estarlo? Era su debilidad máxima.

Minato pego su frente a la de Sasuke y comprobó complacido que el cuerpo de este reaccionaba a cada movimiento que hacía.

-No puedo continuar así. No voy a poder continuar así -rectificó siendo más concreto -Quizás para ti sea una tontería pero en un hombre de mi edad ya...se me hace difícil lidiar con este tipo de cosas.

Sasuke prestó atención a lo que le decía, aunque con algo de dificultad, desde hacía rato la colonia de Minato le estaba haciendo perder la cabeza a un ritmo constante.

-No sé a que te refieres… -dijo queriendo que fuese más especifico.

-No me has contestado cuando te preguntado si has estado evitándome…

-Yo…

Minato se separo escasos centímetros pero dejando el suficiente espacio para que pudiesen mirarse de frente.

-Por favor Sasuke. Te pido por favor que si tienes alguna duda, por pequeña que sea, me lo digas -no pretendía forzarle pero estaba en un punto que necesitaba respuestas -¿Lo que sentiste por mí, lo sigues sintiendo?

Era necesaria, más que necesaria, imprescindible, esa pregunta para no solo calmar su desbordada mente sino todo su ser , que desde hacía semanas gritaba internamente.

No era un hombre cobarde, pero si le hubiesen preguntado por un momento critico en su vida, sin duda ese era uno de ellos, ese en el que esperaba una respuesta que lo significaba todo.

Sasuke apretó sus labios y cogió aire.

-¿Cómo crees?… ¡¿Cómo crees que haya podido olvidarlo tan fácilmente?! -se separo y tomo un poco más de distancia. Minato le dejo hacer -¡Joder! ¿Te crees que para mí es tan fácil? Sí, he estado evitándote ¿y qué? ¿Qué más podía hacer? ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer? ¿Vida normal? ¡Maldita sea! -desvió su mirada hacia un lado y apretó sus manos, callo de repente.

-Hey… -Minato afirmo con la cabeza y volvió a acercarse a él despacio, como cuando vas a acariciar a un cachorro abandonado y no quieres asustarle -Perdóname. No era mi intención ponerte así. No debería haberte presionado a contestar -lo atrajo hacía él acomodándole en su pecho -No estoy aquí para exigirte nada, ni pedirte nada, eres un chico libre de hacer lo que quiera en su vida. Que me hayas dado la oportunidad de estar en ella, ya es mucho más de lo que jamás hubiese podido desear. Voy a estar bien si tu lo estas.

Sasuke se tranquilizo un poco y acepto de buena manera las caricias que el mayor le daba. Pasaba sus manos por su pelo y lo acariciaba con suma delicadeza.

-Pero estoy preocupado precisamente por eso. A pesar de que me has dicho que estás bien, no parece lo evidente…

-Me agobia la universidad…

-¿Eso es todo?

-No consigo concentrarme, estoy perdiendo puntos y me distraigo con facilidad.

-Pero eso no es habitual en ti.

-¡Ya lo sé! -se defendió incorporándose -Se me pasará.

-¿Es por mí? -se atrevió a decir aunque sonase de alguna forma prepotente, sospechaba que de alguna u otra manera los acontecimientos pasados tenían algo de culpa en como se estaba comportando Sasuke.

-No sé…

Últimamente se había hecho experto en evadir preguntas y contestar a medias.

-¿No lo sabes? ¿Has pensando alguna vez en mí alguno de estos días? Hace semanas que no nos vemos.

Y para Sasuke no hacía ni falta que lo señalase, lo sabía de sobras. Contaba los días y se los sabía de memoria.

¿Qué si pensaba en él? Tendría que estar muerto para no hacerlo. Su cerebro lo había convertido en su droga particular y necesitaba de ella todo el rato.

-¿Y tú?

Minato sonrió ante la pregunta. Recordó como la vez anterior ya habían hecho lo mismo, él había contestado primero, como si Sasuke necesitase de ese empujón para poder sincerarse.

-No he dejado de pensar en ti ni un segundo.

Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron con sorpresa al escuchar tal declaración y se estremeció.

-¿Bromeas?

-¿Te parece a ti que esté bromeando?

Esta vez fue Sasuke el que tomando la iniciativa subió hasta su boca y lo besó. Beso que fue correspondido al instante y que les llevo a ambos a una pequeña guerra para ver quien dominaba la situación.

Minato por primera vez sintió como Sasuke se descontrolaba completamente, tomando terreno y participando más.

No iba a negarlo, eso le estaba poniendo malo, mal en el buen sentido de la palabra; excitado, cachondo y por eso tuvo que pararle posicionando una de sus manos en el pecho del moreno a modo de pausa.

-Sasuke….Vamos a parar aquí o … -siempre media sus palabras y mucho más delante de Sasuke pero entre la locura de la situación y el estado en el que se encontraba acabó por hablar claro y soltar la evidente realidad - ….tendré que acabar follándote aquí mismo, dentro del coche. No es que fuese una mala idea, pero tenía pensando otra cosa para una primera vez.

A Sasuke se le subieron los colores y le tomó tan desprevenido el comentario que hizo que se pusiese a tono de solo escucharle. Se avergonzó por ello y se sintió patético poco después.

¿Ese era su límite? ¿Con una simple frase un tanto obscena ya era suficiente para ponerse duro? No y de hecho no le había pasado en la vida. Era poco dado a ese tipo de estímulos, le costaba excitarse, pero cuando se trataba de Minato se ponía loco sin siquiera pretenderlo. Era otro de los muchos efectos que causaba en él. Eso y que llevaba demasiado tiempo a base de simples pajas y fantasías.

-¿Me follarías? -no estaba en posición de ir con rodeos debido a su estado y lanzo la pregunta como quien lanza una flecha al aire, sin saber muy bien como iba a caer.

Vale. La situación por momentos estaba volviéndose irracional o eso pensó Minato al procesar dicha pregunta. No se esperaba para nada tal cuestión por eso tuvieron que pasar varios segundos hasta que por fin hablo.

-¿Me pones a prueba? -no entendía muy bien si era una simple frase modo de pregunta o por el contrario estaba tratando de desafiarle.

-Tomatelo como quieras.

-Te empotraría contra el coche, afuera, y dejaría que la lluvia nos empapase hasta dejarnos chorreando, Dejaría que todos vieran como te follo para que el mundo entero se enterase de lo mucho que te deseo.

Había perdido completamemente el juicio. Ni siquiera recordaba la última vez que había tenido esa actitud con alguien. Quizás nunca, pero Sasuke conseguía sin duda despertar un comportamiento impropio en él.

Para Sasuke no solo fue una novedad apreciar por primera vez esa faceta suya, sino que era un plus añadido a sus ya muchas características que le gustaban de él.

Parecía saber decirle las palabras exactas. Las palabras exactas que hacían que su polla cobrase vida propia con solo escucharlas.

-No soy ningún animal pero sacas en mi a esa bestia que no conocía -rápidamente colo una de sus manos en el pantalón del moreno y busco ansioso esa parte intima que ya estaba a su punto álgido -Estás muy cachondo Sasuke….-dijo con voz ya ronca a causa de la excitación.

El menor se retorció y arqueo un poco su cuerpo tratando de mantener su postura firme, pero era inevitable. Minato estaba empezando a masturbarle a un ritmo que no le dejaba ni respirar. Demasiado rápido y demasiado loco.

-Ahh…. -quiso aguantar un quejido pero termino por soltar más de uno. Gruñidos varoniles que incitaron aún más al rubio a proseguir en su trabajo manual -Mina….to…

-¿Vas a gemir mi nombre de esa manera cuando te la meta? -acerco su boca hasta la oreja contraria y la lamió, y fue bajando hasta su cuello -Déjame escuchar esa voz otra vez...Repitelo...Dime si te gusta..

-AHHH….Me gusta…. -sentía como la saliva de Minato se escurría por su piel, caliente, como el tacto de su lengua y en lo único que podía pensar era en que ese hombre acabase por devorarle por completo -No….pu..edo más…

Minato al mirarle a los ojos cayo en cuenta que quizás se había precipitado dejándose llevar por una lujuria desbordada y disminuyo el ritmo.

Y muy a su pesar, estaba lidiando con un muchacho mucho menor que él. Que acabase involucrándose con Sasuke a ese nivel no era algo que tomar a la ligera.

-Perdoname …. -lo beso en la boca fogosamente y seguidamente con un par de movimientos bruscos consiguió que Sasuke se corriese vertiendo su propio semen por sobre su ropa.

El Uchiha sin haberse podido contener y un tanto frustrado después al darse cuenta que no había podido aguantarse, bufo irritado. Se miraron mutuamente y Minato volvió a darle un pequeño beso en la boca.

-¿Qué se supone que ha sido eso? …. -pregunto Sasuke poco después y no sin antes haber tranquilizado un poco su respiración -¿No querías….? -dejo la frase a medias y Minato cogiendo un pañuelo de su bolsillo se dispuso a limpiar el estropicio -¡Deja eso y contestame! -le exigió sintiéndose mal.

¿No le excitaba lo suficiente como para llegar hasta el final? ¿Por qué solo le había hecho correrse a él? ¿Acaso no pensaba que también podía darle placer? ¿No lo consideraba lo suficientemente bueno para eso?

Miles de dudas empezaron a inundar su cerebro. Dudas e inseguridades que le hacían sentirse expuesto y frustrado. Y con el orgullo un tanto dañado.

-No esperaba que te lo tomases de buena manera, pero tampoco pretendía enfadarte.

-¡De qué hablas!

Alzo la voz y fue entonces cuando Minato supo efectivamente que se había enfadado de verdad.

-Hagamos las cosas bien -sentenció seguro de lo que decía.

A su parecer hacía lo correcto, y lo que consideraba acertado. Entendía que Sasuke se hubiese sentido frustrado y por supuesto que él también se sentía frustrado y mucho. Y no solo por haberse quedado terriblemente cachondo y a medias, con un dolor en los testículos impresionante, sino por ver a un Sasuke desencantado y por supuesto molesto con é en todo su derecho de estarlo y no iba a protestar por ello. Simplemente aceptaría que la locura del momento le habían llevado al extremo y que cuando quiso darse cuenta ya era demasiado tarde para enmendar las cosas. Y no había actuado en consecuencia hasta un punto critico.

-Acompañame a casa -agarro de mala manera el pañuelo de Minato y se esforzó en limpiar todo lo que pudo su ropa para a continuación ajustarse bien los pantalones -¡He dicho que me acompañes a casa! ¿O es que no me has oído?

Minato quiso acariciarle pero se rehusó de hacerlo al saber que eso solo empeoraría las cosas. Quería pensar que solo era una bronca tonta, una riña de algo que parecía más de lo que era y ya está. Con ese pensamiento volvió a poner el coche en marcha.

Sasuke por supuesto no volvió a hablar a pesar de que Minato le miraba de reojo de vez en cuando y el moreno se daba cuenta de esas miradas.

Cuando ya estaban a punto de llegar al hogar de los Uchhia Minato se atrevió a hablar.

-Solo te pido que no vuelvas a dejarme tanto tiempo sin poder verte...Necesito verte Sasuke…. -dejo el coche a un lado de la acera y Sasuke se dispuso a salir como una bala sin siquiera voltear a mirarle o despedirse.

Minato lo cogió del brazo y apretó uno de los botones del coche que bloquean las puertas para que no puedan ser abiertas. Sasuke le miro sin entender y frunció el ceño cortando el agarre rápidamente. El rubio cogió un bloc de notas de la guantera y apunto algo en uno de los papeles para después arrancarlo y dárselo a Sasuke.

Sasuke lo cogió y lo abrió, leyendo poco después lo que había en el.

-Ten cuidado al salir, todavía sigue lloviendo -desbloqueo las puertas y Sasuke sin mediar palabra salió del coche.


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke estaba tumbado encima de su cama mirando hacia el techo, desviando su mirada de vez en cuando hacia su mesita de noche, en donde aún permanecía ese papel que le había dado Minato hacía ya tres días.

¿Por qué no lo había tirado a la basura? Ganas no le habían faltado pero aun así…Allí seguía…

Alargó su brazo y lo cogió abriéndolo. En el había escrito un número de teléfono al que por supuesto no había llamado, pero había marcado y vuelto a borrar un par de veces. Tan absurdo como contradictorio. Deseaba llamarle, volver a escuchar su voz, verle...pero por otro lado su orgullo herido había permanecido más fuerte y había desechado cualquier encuentro o contacto otra vez.

¿Qué iba a hacer a partir de ahora? No tenia ni la menor idea pero por lo pronto tenía la determinación de volver a ponerse serio en sus estudios y recuperar sus excelentes calificaciones. Terminó durmiéndose mientras sus pensamientos le envolvían.

 **···**

En casa de los Uzumaki a la mañana siguiente Naruto bajó como una bala al darse cuenta que si no se daba prisa llegaría tarde.

-¡Papá! ¿Has visto mi mochila? Ayer la dejé en el sofá y no está -comento rápidamente al entrar en la cocina.

-Ah sí, te la he dejado en la entrada -contestó terminando de poner la mesa para el desayuno.

-Wow, ¡qué buena pinta tiene esto! -cogió un par de magdalenas y un vaso de leche y se sentó dispuesto a comer -¡Tan bueno como siempre!

Minato sonrió y se sentó también acompañándole.

-¿Qué pasa? -pregunto Naruto al darse cuenta de que su padre le estaba mirando fijamente -¿Me he manchado?

-No, no -contestó y medito un par de segundos lo que iba a decir, sin saber muy bien como plantearlo -¿Cómo está Sasuke?

-¿Sasuke? -Naruto se encogió de hombros -Pues bien supongo. ¿Por qué?

-Oh, es que como últimamente ya no viene por casa...Me estaba preguntando si había pasado algo.

-¡Ah no! No ha pasado nada, seguimos siendo amigos pero no sé…. -hizo una breve pausa -Está como raro ¿sabes? Va mucho a su rollo, aunque yo siempre le dicho que si le pasa algo me lo puede contar, es muy reservado y siempre se lo deja todo para si mismo.

-No le gusta mostrar lo que siente.

-Es muy orgulloso. Incluso un día en clase, le dije de venir a comer aquí y se puso super nervioso y echo una fiera. Me dijo que no, que ahora estaba muy ocupado y no se qué más -se fijó en el reloj y dando un gran sorbo al vaso se terminó de beber la leche -¡Me voy ya o voy a llegar tarde! ¡Adiós papá!

-¡Eh, ve con cuidado!

Minato suspiro pesadamente. Estaba más que claro que no iba a llamarle, aunque por un momento pensó que quizás acabaría haciéndolo. ¿Todavía seguiría enfadado? Suponía que sí y por lo que parecía no iba a cambiar de parecer. Sus acciones no habían ido acorde a las circunstancias pero ¿qué sentido tenía castigarse a si mismo por lo que debería haber hecho o no? Lo que tenía que hacer era intentar enmendar ese error e iba a hacerlo.

No tenía su número de teléfono y por supuesto no iba a preguntarle a Naruto, eso acabaría siendo demasiado sospechoso e inusual. Tendría que pensar en alguna otra manera.

 **···**

-¿Qué? -soltó el moreno al ver como Naruto le miraba detenidamente.

-Nada, nada -contestó rápido dispuesto a calmar los ánimos -¿Todo bien? No quiero meterme donde no me llaman pero sea lo que sea lo que te está rondando por la cabeza deberías intentar ponerle fin, Está haciendo que estés más borde y desagradable de lo normal.

Sasuke le miró desafiante y Naruto captó el mensaje de que era mejor callarse.

¿Más borde y desagradable? ¿Pero qué estaba diciendo ese dobe? Por supuesto que no tenía ni idea. Ni puñetera idea. Pero sí, siendo sincero tenía que admitir que había llegado a un punto que ni él mismo se soportaba. Estaba casi todo el día de mal humor y no hacía más que enrabiarse por nada, por cosas banales.

-Bueno, yo me voy. Si te quieres pasar por mi casa ya sabes, dame un toque -se despidió Naruto recogiendo sus cosas.

Sasuke asintió pero siendo completamente consciente de que eso no iba a pasar. ¿Ir a su casa? Ni muerto. No, no iba a volver a ir. Ya no. Quizás ponerle fin como decía Naruto sería lo mejor. Así podría recuperar su vida, al menos en apariencia. Volver a sacar buenas notas, a estar de mejor humor y seguir su camino.

Volvió a casa solo, como acostumbraba, sumido en su mente que divagaba aquí y allá, sin ningún punto en concreto. Era un día agradable, había salido el sol y simplemente se distrajo un poco más de lo habitual al caminar más lento, llegando a casa un poco más tarde.

-Bienvenido -le recibió su hermano mayor al verle entrar por la puerta -Hoy tengo que salir en 20 minutos, me han cambiado el turno de la tarde y entro a trabajar más pronto. ¿Quieres que te traiga algo del supermercado? Cuando salga iré a hacer la compra.

-No, nada -contesto relajado yendo hacia la sala de estar.

-¿Qué tal las clases? -se interesó ya que Sasuke no era muy dado a hablar de sus cosas y siempre era él quien tenia que sacarle las palabras.

-Bien, como siempre. Nada nuevo.

-Sí claro, no sé porque pregunto. Eres un Uchiha, no se puede esperar menos de ti -declaro orgulloso.

Y sí, lo estaba, Itachi siempre había estado orgulloso de su hermano pequeño a pesar de estar tan ensimismado en su trabajo que apenas y podía estar pendiente de él. Pero sabía que era un chico muy maduro y que siempre iba a poder confiar en sus autosuficiencia. Muchas veces se recriminaba a si mismo no poder atenderle como tocaba pero por encima de todo y a causa de la muerte de sus padres tenía que trabajar duro para que pudiesen vivir una vida acorde a ellos mismos.

-¿Vas a estudiar? -Sasuke le echo una mirada desde las escaleras.

-No lo sé, después un rato.

-De acuerdo, lo digo para no molestarte. Si cuando bajes ya no estoy es que me he ido. Nos veremos por la noche.

-Vale.

Sasuke subió las escaleras hacía el piso de arriba donde estaba su habitación. Al entrar colocó su mochila encima de su escritorio y empezó a sacar algunos libros. No iba a ponerse a estudiar o hacer algo de clase, no tenía cabeza para eso en ese momento pero prefería tenerlo apunto. Sin duda sus notas se estaban resintiendo y su capacidad para concentrarse había amainado pero no iba a comentar esos detalles con su hermano, bastante tenía ya recriminándose a si mismo. No quería tener que borrar esa imagen iimpecable que su hermano mayor tenía de él. Y por supuesto no quería decepcionarle. Suspiro y se fue hacía su cama tumbándose en ella.

Al cabo de un rato y cuando ya apenas quedaban unos minutos para que Itachi se fuese, sonó el timbre y fue él quien fue a abrir.

-Buenas tardes, siento molestar -comunicó muy respetuosamente en un tono muy cálido y agradable -¿Hermano de Sasuke?

El chico de coleta asintió.

-Buenas tardes.

-Minato, padre de Naruto, va a clase con su hermano.

-Naruto, claro. Sí, encantado -le tendió la mano y el rubio la estrecho - ¿Ha pasado algo?

-No, solamente venía a traer un libro que Sasuke se dejó la última vez que vino por casa. Quizás no lo necesite pero pensé que debía traérselo.

-No era necesario que vinieses expresamente, si lo hubiese sabido envio a Sasuke a recogerlo.

-No pasa nada, no es ninguna molestia.

-Muchas gracias. Pasa -abrió del todo la puerta y dejó entrar al rubio -Iré a llamar a Sasuke.

Había sido un atrevimiento de su parte ir hasta su casa, lo sabía y sobretodo ahora que estaba en ella no podía evitar sentirse esstresado en parte por no saber como iba a reaccionar Sasuke cuando lo viese. Sin duda no iba a recibirle de buena manera, lo sabía ¿Pero qué podía hacer? ¿Esperar infinitamente una llamada, un mensaje que sabía que no iba a llegar? Nunca había sido un tipo de quedarse con los brazos cruzados y por eso es que al final después de pensarlo mucho había ideado ese plan.

Itachi tocó la puerta de su habitación antes de entreabrirla un poco y encontrarse con Sasuke tumbado encima de su cama. Ambos ojos se cruzaron.

-¿Estabas durmiendo?

-No, solo me he echado un poco, estoy algo cansado. ¿Ya te vas?

-Sí, ahora me iré. Tienes una visita abajo.

-¿Visita?

-No le hagas esperar. Yo tengo que prepararme para ir a trabajar -dijo cerrando la puerta.

No esperaba a nadie y realmente tan siquiera cayo en cuenta de quién podía tratarse hasta que estuvo bajando la mitad de las escaleras y diviso su silueta. De golpe algo en su pecho de removió y como si alguien le hubiese dado un puñetazo, hizo que le faltase la respiración.

¿Qué estaba haciendo allí? ¿Había hablado con su hermano mayor? ¿Por qué diablos había aparecido de repente en su propia casa?

Tantas preguntas sin respuesta y tantas dudas que no hacían más que aumentar su tensión. Se quedó parado enmedio de las escaleras y sin saber como reaccionar simplemente permaneció paralizado.

Itachi que ya había bajado al piso de abajo al verle le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se acercase.

-Minato te ha traído el libro que te dejaste en su casa -dijo mientras Sasuke seguía bajando los últimos escalones.

¿Libro? ¿Qué libro? No recordaba haberse dejado ningún libro pero cuando apenas lo vio se dio cuenta de lo que realmente pasaba.

-Ah…

-¡Sasuke! -le llamó la atención Itachi al verle distraído e ido -¿Esas son maneras? Ha tenido la amabilidad de venir hasta aquí para traértelo.

Sasuke pareció reaccionar ante las palabras de su hermano y agarro el libro que le tendió Itachi y lo cogió.

-Gracias.

La mirada de ambos, aunque fugaz se cruzo provocando una serie de inseguridades y emociones que para Sasuke fueron muy difíciles de ocultar.

Estaba afectado, ¡Claro que lo estaba! ¿Cómo no iba a estarlo? Se presentaba allí como si nada, sin saberlo, no se lo esperaba, era la última persona que esperaba ver. Aunque ya habían pasado días desde aquello, que tuviese que encararlo tan pronto, quizás no estaba preparado.

-Si no fuese porque me tengo que ir te prepararía un té, pero voy bastate apurado hoy, disculpame por eso -comento Itachi a lo que Minato le dedicó una sonrisa.

-No te preocupes, lo comprendo.

-Sasuke ¿Por qué no le preparas tú uno?

-¿Yo? -Itachi le miro sin entender -Sí, claro…

-Espero que volvamos a coincidir en otra ocasión -se despidió – Mucho gusto. Sasuke nos vemos en la noche.

Cuando Itachi hubo salido por la puerta un silencio sepulcral inundo la casa. Uno que duro demasiado y parecía que ninguno de los dos se atrevía a cortar.

Incómodo, al punto que Sasuke y sin saber muy bien por donde tirar, simplemente soltó lo primero que tuvo el impulso de decirle.

-¡¿Por qué mierda has venido?! -no, esa no era una muy buena manera de empezar pero tampoco iba a darle la bienvenida, y no solo porque aún tenía presente lo que había pasado entre ellos, sino porque le había puesto en un aprieto con su hermano mayor y se había sentido invadido -¡Este puto libro es de Naruto!

-Tienes razón. ¿Vaya excusa más tonta, no? Pero pensé que sería una buena idea.

-¡¿Buena idea?! ¡¿De qué hablas? ¡No tenías porque venir! -hablaba alterado, y sin mediar mucho lo que decía pero creía que si no lo soltaba iba a explotar.

-Quería verte -afirmo contundente y sin enrollarse, porque era lo que de verdad sentía -Entiendo que tú a mi no….pero también quería disculparme…

-¿Sí? ¡No me jodas…! -ironizó negando con la cabeza.

-Necesitaba hacerlo.

-¿Vas a irte ya? - dijo precipitadamente porque a cada segundo que pasaba y a pesar de mostrarse duro, indiferente y borde, sentía que esa coraza iba a romperse en cualquier momento -Ya me lo has dicho.

-No te conozco lo suficiente y lo estropee -admitió enfrentando su error y queriendo mostrarse completamente trasparente ante Sasuke.

-Cállate….

-Sasuke….

Minato quiso dar un paso para acercarse un poco hacía él pero Sasuke interpuso uno de sus brazos para que no se acercase.

-Vete.

Minato suspiro. Sí, había ido hasta allí con esa intención, disculparse y sobretodo verle. Ya lo había hecho. Ahora todo recaía en manos de Ssuke, no iba a obligarle y muchos menos reprocharle nada. Estaba en todo su derecho de decidir y hacer lo que quisiese, era alguien libre e iba a respetarle por encima de todo.

-¿Eso quieres? Está bien.

Lo había anticipado, cabía la posibilidad de que siguiese cabreado y con razón. Por eso no tenía en cuenta sus malas palabras, sabía que todo eso venía de su ego dolido.

-¿Por qué me diste tu teléfono? -pregunto de repente Sasuke.

-¿Hace falta que te lo diga? - hizo una breve pausa la que aprovecho para mirarle fijamente -Si no me permitías verle, me conformaba con oír tu voz.

Para Sasuke sonó tan malditamente tierno que por un momento tuvo el impulso de volver a flaquear. Apretó sus manos

-Ahora mismo te veo y…. -dejo la frase a medio terminar y Sasuke continuó callado permitiendo que el rubio casi le hechizase con su mirada azulada -No pienso en otra cosa que no sea abrazarte, tocarte, besarte….

Sasuke sin poder más desvió la mirada y Minato aprovecho para acortar definitivamente la distancia sin que Sasuke opusiese resistencia esta vez. Al moreno se le cayo el libro al suelo y Minato lo estrecho fuerte entre su pecho en un abrazo que provoco que el corazón del Uchiha bombease a mil por hora.

¿Cómo podía llegar a ser tan imbécil y débil? No había sido capaz de rechazarle y mucho menos evitar su contacto, Lo quería, lo quería, quería que Minato lo tocase, al extremo, cada parte de su piel, que se la aprendiese de memoria, que la venerase como si no hubiese ninguna otra.

-Lo siento -pronunció en voz baja como si eso fuese lo necesario para calmar a Sasuke -Lo siento si te hice creer que no quería nada, cuando en realidad lo quiero todo contigo. Dese la primera vez que me diste la oportunidad de probar esta boca…-dijo separándose un poco y rozando con uno de sus dedos los labios del Uchiha -Ya no he podido olvidarme de su sabor.

Sasuke tragó saliva y permaneció estático, sin duda ese hombre tenía esa capacidad increíble de enloquecerle una y otra vez, en cualquier situación, pasase lo que pasase.

Minato bajo lentamente su cabeza hasta hacer chocar su boca con la de Sasuke y empezó a besarle despacio, tomándose su tiempo para rozar sus labios con los contrarios. Colocó una de sus manos en la mejilla de Sasuke para tener más control y continuó convirtiendo lo que en principió era un beso sutil en un apasionado morreo.

-Ojalá pudiese darte uno de estos, al menos uno cada día -hablo convencido de lo que decía.

-Eso no sería conveniente.

-¿Tú crees?

Ahora eran ambas manos las que reposaban en las mejillas de Sasuke. Minato se quedo un par de segundos en esa posición deleitándose en cada expresión, movimiento y estímulo que le daba Sasuke.

-Es increíble lo guapo que llegas a ser -dijo provocando un inmediata contestación de parte del moreno.

-¿Qué dices?

Minato sonrió al ver la reacción de este.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso he dicho alguna mentira? Tú lo sabes y sino lo sabes deberías...Tienes un atractivo que ya le gustaría a muchos.

-Deja de decir esas cosas -dijo algo cohibido -La belleza no lo es todo.

-Claro que no, tienes muchísima razón en eso. Pero tampoco hay que ignorar lo obvio. Creeme que si te lo digo es porque es completamente cierto. Este pelo tuyo -lo acarició sutilmente-Estos ojos negros...Tu boca, tus abdomen….-bajo la mano hasta su pecho - ¿No te parecen suficientes razones como para decirlas en alto?

Al ver en la incómoda situación que estaba poniendo a Sasuke y sin querer incomodarle más, simplemente volvió a besarle.

-Debería ir a preparar ese té… -comentó Sasuke al separarse y tomando algo de distancia.

Minato sonrió

-Me encantará probarlo.

Pasaron a la cocina y Sasuke empezó a preparar el té ante la atenta mirada de Minato que se limitó a tomar asiento en una de las sillas que había al lado de una de las encimeras.

-¿Cómo has estado? -pregunto Minato.

-Como siempre, igual…

Aunque no fue una contestación que Minato considero suficiente para su propia satisfacción, prefirió no preguntar más y dejarlo así por ahora.

Sasuke le acercó la taza con el té y Minato le hizo un gesto con la mano.

-¿No vas a sentarte conmigo?

-No, estoy bien así.

-Vale. No espero que en un par de minutos la situación cambie totalmente pero me alegro que al menos hayamos podido volver a hablar.

Minato le dio un pequeño sorbo al té que aún estaba muy caliente y al ver que Sasuke se mantenía callado volvió a hablar.

-Está exquisito, muchas gracias.

Sasuke mantuvo cierta distancia y mientras Minato bebía tranquilamente lo observaba apoyando su espalda contra la nevera.

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? ¿No que había tomado la decisión de volver a su antigua vida? Y solo con un par de segundos de tenerlo al lado se olvidaba de todo y empezaba a convertirse una vez más en ese loco….ese loco que volvía una y otra vez a la casa de Naruto solo para verle.

-Sasuke.

El sonido de su nombre le hizo reaccionar.

-No quiero que esto se termine -dijo Minato provocando una especie de escalofrío que recorrió todo el cuerpo de Sasuke con solo escucharle.

Sus miradas de encontraron y Minato se levantó yendo directo hacía él quien acabo aprisionado contra la nevera teniendo delante a Minato quien parecía no tener intención de dejarle ninguna vía de escape.

-¿Y tú? -Minato recorrió su cuello con su mano con suavidad -¿Tú quieres que esto termine?

Sasuke sintió que le faltaba el aire y que estaba a punto de perder la poca cordura que ya le quedaba. ¿Qué se suponía que debía contestar ante esa situación? Se ahogaba, se ahogaba y lo peor de todo es que quizás eso mismo era lo que quería.

Minato espero que le contestase, siguió acariciando la piel de Sasuke hasta acabar con su mano entre su pelo.

-No tengas miedo a decirme que sí. Si la respuesta es un sí….Nada de lo que siento por ti va a cambiar -anunció sabiendo a lo que se exponía pero sabiendo también que ya había malgastado muchas oportunidades como para volver a hacerlo otra vez. Lo que sentía por Sasuke no era algo pasajero o un simple calentón, era algo que le hacía olvidarse completamente de todo, algo que merecía la pena tener en cuenta -No me tortures así… -acabo diciendo.

-No lo sé….

Sencillamente no era un rechazo pero tampoco una completa aceptación, pero suficiente para que Minato se sintiese aliviado.

-Agradezco tu sinceridad.

Por la cabeza de Sasuke pasaron uno y mil pensamientos, toda clase de ideas y dudas y miedos, que fueron incapaces de rechazarle, como pretendía en su momento. Sin duda la cercanía de ese rubio le afectaba de sobremanera. Sasuke agarró la camisa que traía puesta Minato y tiro de ella hacía él, para seguidamente tomar la boca de Minato. Le beso abriendo su boca tanto como pudo para comer y beber de ella. Minato por su parte le correspondió al principio un tanto sorprendido por la inesperada reacción de Sasuke. El intenso morreo duro hasta que el moreno paró de repente.

-¿Ocurre algo? -Minato mantuvo una de sus manos en su hombro y la otra en su mejilla.

-No ¡maldita sea! Claro que no quiero que esto termine pero…

-Hey… -Minato le cogió del mentón y subió su cabeza para que fijase su mirada con la suya -Mirame. Nunca voy a forzarte a nada. Para ti a tu edad entiendo que no sea fácil. Me haría sentir miserable si sé que por mi culpa no puedes estar bien -Junto su frente contra la de Sasuke y se pego a él lo máximo que pudo hasta casi hablar encima de su boca -Me gustas. Me gustas muchísimo. Ni te imaginas hasta que punto. Todo ha pasado tan rápido que hasta para mí se hace difícil. No tengo ni la menor idea de como tratar contigo, lo hago lo mejor que puedo -comento sinceramente.

Y aquello era una realidad, aunque Minato ya había tenido antiguas relaciones, aunque siempre con mujeres, hacía tanto tiempo de eso que se sentía como un novato inexperto. Sobretodo con Sasuke, por su carácter.

-¿Qué estás tratando de decirme con todo eso?

-Me gustaría seguir conociéndote, si me lo permites… -dejo una breve pausa entre medias y separándose escasos centímetros, dejando espacio para que Sasuke estuviese más libre añadió -¿Saldrías conmigo?

.

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

-¿Salir? -le tomó tan desprevenido a pesar de ser algo completamente normal, pero para él, que había estado recreando ese momento durante tanto tiempo, sonaba como un sueño.

-¿Te parece mal la idea? -cuestionó Minato tratando de entender lo que le pasaba por la cabeza a Sasuke.

-No….Pero no….no creí que me lo pedirías… -terminó diciendo siendo completamente sincero.

-Ni yo mismo lo creía -acarició la mejilla de Sasuke y le mostró una de sus cálidas sonrisas.

Sasuke se alejo un poco y Minato le observó detenidamente. Al cabo de un par de segundos, Sasuke, al darse cuenta que Minato seguía en la misma posición fue hacía él otra vez y cogiéndole de la mano empezó a caminar hacía fuera de la cocina.

-Sigueme -dijo simplemente sintiéndose confuso él mismo por la actitud que acababa de tener. En ningún otro momento se hubiese atrevido pero en ese punto prefirió seguir sus emociones y no pensar en nada -Por aquí.

Minato miro como la mano de Sasuke tenia estrechada la suya, con fuerza y sin ninguna intención de soltarle. Era fría, pudo notarlo de inmediato al transmitirle una pequeña punzada al contacto.

Subieron las escaleras y cuando estuvieron delante de la puerta de la habitación de Sasuke, este la abrió dejándole pasar.

-Tu habitación es muy acogedora -comento enseguida al echarle un vistazo.

Y así era, entraba la luz por una gran ventana, en la que había dos cortinas azules a medio abrir. La luz natural del sol le daba un aspecto muy agradable. No había excesivo inmobiliario, tan solo una cama, una pequeña mesita al lado, un escritorio, un par de sillas, un armario en la otra esquina y una alfombra entre medio del cuarto con una pequeña mesa encima. Estaba todo muy bien ordenado y limpio, como se podía esperar.

Sasuke soltó su mano y se dirigió al escritorio.

-¿Puedes cerrar la puerta? -le dijo Sasuke mientras cogía una hoja en la que apuntó su número de teléfono.

Minato la cerró y luego Sasuke fue hacía él para entregarle el papel.

-Este es el mío.

Minato se quedó en silencio un par de segundos en los que Sasuke un poco incomodo empezaba a pensar si había sido una buena idea dárselo o si había hecho algo mal.

-¿Qué pasa? -terminó diciendo al ver que el rubio no decía nada.

La mirada azulada se cruzo con la suya y antes de que pudiese darse cuenta Minato lo cogió de la cintura y lo apretó contra si.

-Hacía mucho tiempo que no me sentía tan feliz -afirmo convencido.

Con ese simple gesto provocó que el corazón del Uchiha empezase a bombear como un loco y toda su piel se erizase. El cuerpo de Minato era condenadamente caliente y confortable. Olía bien y podía percibir su buen formada figura por sobre la tela de su camisa.

-¿Sólo por un número de teléfono?

-No es un número cualquiera, es el tuyo. Me hace muy feliz que hayas querido compartilo conmigo, gracias.

Podía jurar que se le había subido la sangre a la cara, porque la sentía bullir. ¿Por qué era tan amable? ¿Tan agradable y perfecto? Siempre tenía buenas palabras, unos modales exquisitos y eso no hacía más que añadirse a las ya muchas cualidades que le gustaban de él.

-No me des las gracias…

Minato bajo un cabeza y beso suavemente los labios de Sasuke a la vez que estrechaba aún más su cintura.

-Quiero hacerlo…-susurro casi pegado a su boca y sin separarse apenas -Lo que empiezo a sentir por ti...Ni siquiera sé como plantarle cara….Me tienes completamente loco.

Sasuke respiraba profundo por la boca, como si de repente le faltase el aire. El sonido de aquellas palabras sumado a la cercanía de Minato hicieron que ni siquiera pudiese pronunciar alguna frase.

Minato paso sus dedos por entre su cabellera negra y aspiro el arroma de Sasuke dejándose llevar totalmente esta vez y dándose cuenta enseguida que Sasuke le ponía, mucho, muchísimo. Con solo tenerle pegado de esa manera se había empalmado y no solo eso, de repente no había otra cosa que cruzase por su mente que hacerlo suyo, a como diese lugar. Y no, no es que estuviese necesitado, de hecho había estado conviviendo sin tener sexo sin problemas, no era de ese tipo de hombres que lo necesitaban constantemente en su vida. Pero ahora que había aparecido alguien como Sasuke en su vida, es como si de repente hubiese vuelto a sus instintos más primarios.

-¿Tú quieres? … -le susurro despacio sin querer presionarle pero sabiendo de sobras que no iba a poder aguantar mucho más.

-Minato…

El más alto pudo percibir como Sasuke también estaba excitado, empalmado y sobretodo nervioso. Sintió como temblaba sutilmente aunque el moreno se esforzaba por disimularlo.

¿Por qué de repente era tan tímido? Se preguntó Minato para si al ver sus reacciones. Aquella otra vez en el coche parecía seguro, lanzado y dispuesto, pero en cambio ahora es como si le tuviese miedo.

-¿Tienes miedo? -preguntó directo.

-¿Miedo? No… -negó provocando que Minato reaccionase de inmediato.

-No tienes porque tenerlo -le dio un pequeño beso en la boca -¿Acaso no estoy yo aquí? Yo nunca iba a dejar que nada te pasase, ¿lo sabes, verdad? ¡Nunca te haría daño!

-Ya lo sé, pero es que… -quiso rehuir la mirada del ojiazul, pero este no se lo permitió.

-Mirame -lo cogió del mentón -¿No confiás en mí? Es normal que tengas miedo -termino diciendo queriendo reconfortarle -Es tu primera vez, ¿no es cierto?

-¡Claro que es mi primera vez! ¡¿Por quién me…?! -Minato no le dejo terminar la frase y volvió a besarle esta vez con más intensidad,

-Suficiente. Con eso me basta.

-¡Pero tú no lo eres! -le recriminó dándose cuenta enseguida que había hecho mal en soltarlo.

Claro que no lo era, ya lo sabía ¿Entonces por qué lo había dicho como si estuviese celoso? Era ya un hombre y padre de un hijo, era normal que no fuese virgen, ¿Por qué había dicho semejante gilipollez?

-¿Eso es importante para ti? -preguntó tratando de averiguar en qué pensaba.

-Me da igual.

Minato beso su frente y poco a poco fue bajando su mano hasta llegar al final de la camiseta de Sasuke. La subió un poco y tiró de ella hacía arriba, Sasuke le ayudo subiendo sus brazos y permitiéndole que se la sacase del todo. La dejo caer al suelo y se quedo un buen rato admirando con gozo ese espectáculo que era la figura de Sasuke. Su piel tan blanca, su figura tan bonita y delicada, pero a la vez con ese toque masculino. Minato paso su dedo indice y corazón por su pecho, bajando hasta su cintura. El estomago del Uchiha se encogió. Seguidamente y esta vez fue Minato quien cogiéndole de la mano le dirigió hasta la cama.

-¿Quieres que te coja en brazos y te acueste o …?

-¡¿Qué?! -Sasuke de inmediato le cortó y sintiéndose demasiado avergonzado añadió -¡No! -se tumbó de espaldas y contemplo como Minato se deshacía de su ropa con rapidez dejándolo desnudo por completo.

Tragó saliva y por primera vez reflexionó sobra la situación. Vale, estaba apunto de hacerlo con el tío más increíble que había conocido, el que le gustaba, le atraía, le ponía. Por quien se había masturbado, pensado y rallado. Que ahora se sintiese así de indefenso le hacía replantearse su propio carácter.¿Qué le pasaba? Él no era así. Solía ser más lanzado y confiado. No tenía sentido que estuviese tan jodidamente asustado ¿O sí? Quizás sí , al fin y al cabo precisamente por eso mismo, por lo mucho que le gustaba era que no podía controlarse con él y lograba hacerle salir a flote su lado más vulnerable, ese que escondía ante los demás, para que nadie pudiese apreciar que en el fondo, él también era una persona sensible. Con Minato todo era tan diferente, destruía sus barreas, sin siquiera planteárselo o pretenderlo, solo siendo como era.

Minato se posicionó encima de Sasuke con cuidado y volvió a su trabajo sin desconcentrarse. Esta vez poniendo atención a los pantalones de Sasuke, bajándolos un poco hasta que dejaron al descubierto sus boxers negros. Bajo su cabeza hasta esa zona y sutilmente rozo con su boca su parte intima por encima de la tela. Ese leve roce hizo que Sasuke tuviese que morderse el labio para no soltar ningún sonido extraño. El rubio le observaba detenidamente pero no dijo nada, siguió a lo suyo hasta que al cabo de un rato se deshizo por completo de sus pantalones y bajo también sus boxers del todo. Ahora ambos estaban desnudos del todo, intercambiando miradas.

-Te pongo nervioso -afirmo -Pero ya te lo he dicho, no tienes porque estarlo. No voy a hacerte daño -repitió tratando de que se sintiese más seguro y a gusto.

Por supuesto que lo deseaba, a morir, pero no quería forzarle o acabar haciéndolo y que fuese un disgusto para Sasuke. Quería que para ambos fuese placentero y pudiesen compartir sus cuerpos y fundirse en uno, para demostrarse las ganas que se tenían.

-Hazme lo que quieras -lo dijo serio y aquello choco bastante al rubio quien enseguida le contestó.

-No puedes estar hablando en serio... -comento sereno aunque sorprendido -Creeme que si te hiciese todo lo que quisiese no podrías levantarte de esa cama en un mes.

El cuerpo de Sasuke se tensó y Minato al reparar en ello supo que a pesar de haber sido completamente sincero no había sido adecuado decir aquello.

-Pero no se trata de eso, se trata de que tú sientas placer y yo sienta placer…. -se acercó hasta el cuello de Sasuke y le hablo bajito -Quiero demostrarte hasta que punto me gustas Sasuke...Y me encargaré personalmente de que lo sepas….Ahora… -beso su cuello y bajo su lengua haciendo su camino hasta tocar la nuez del Uchiha, que esta vez no pudo contenerse y hecho un pequeño gruñido -Habla, gime, grita si quieres, no te contengas -dijo para seguidamente subir hasta su boca y morrearle -Eres alguien espectacular. Lo siento si no puedo contenerme, me encantaría hacerte mil cosas antes de hacerlo, pero es que ya estoy en mi límite….- se sinceró -Tú me pones así…

Minato se fijo en la erección de Sasuke, al extremo, ni siquiera hacía falta ningún tipo de masturbación de su parte para provocarle, lo cual le hizo sentir más que satisfecho y complacido. Era el hecho de saber que para Sasuke él también era alguien que le excitaba hasta ese punto, le hacía sentirse más que orgulloso. Después prestó atención a su entrada, apartó y abrió un poco más las piernas de Sasuke para tener mayor libertad, nunca sin dejar de prestar atención a todos sus movimientos y expresiones.

Estaba claro que era virgen, no solo por su comportamiento, sino porque efectivamente iba a necesitar de un buen rato de dilatación para poder penetrarle sin problemas. No iba a estar acostumbrado y por nada del mundo quería dañarle. Sasuke no decía nada por eso Minato prosiguió entendiendo que Sasuke le daba permiso para seguir.

-¿Todo bien? -preguntó cuando apenas y estaba acariciando la entrada y parte de la piel de sus glúteos.

En el fondo, él también estaba nervioso. No solo porque era un novato en ese aspecto, nunca había tenido sexo anal, ni siquiera con su mujer u otras parejas. También porque se sentía presionado a darle lo mejor a Sasuke, y no sabía muy bien si iba a ser capaz de ello.

-Sí…

-Vale -metió uno de sus dedos en la cavidad de Sasuke y al contrario de lo que pudo imaginar, este le acepto bien, lo cual agradeció, así que rápidamente pudo pasar a un segundo y moverse un poco dentro, con bastante facilidad -Estás muy cachondo…. -dijo convencido.

Sí, por eso mismo era que su cuerpo le aceptaba de esa manera. Su calentura estaba por las nubes y aunque Sasuke era bastante experto en disfrazar y disimular lo que sentía, podía intuir que estaba a pinto de desbordarse.

-Ahh…. -por primera vez salió un gemido de la boca de Sasuke y eso hizo que Minato parase un poco el ritmo -ah...no pares…

¡Por Dios! Por un segundo tuvo que desviar su mirada de la cara de Sasuke porque juraría que si lo seguía mirando iba a ser capaz de correrse encima de él con solo verle. Era un puto ángel y mucho más que eso, un ángel endemoniado, por el que hubiese matado en ese momento. Hacía que sus neuronas flotasen y su cordura se nublase. No sabía exactamente que demonios tenía pero efectivamente y como suponía desde ese primer día, le había condenado.

Le dio un par de entradas y salidas con sus dedos para finalmente sacarlos del todo.

-No soporto verte gemir sin estar yo dentro de ti -dijo para seguidamente y posicionando su erección en su agujero hacer presión y entrar parte de su polla.

-Ahhh..ha...haa..ahh -la sensación fue tal que al segundo los gemidos de Sasuke se incrementaron sin que él pudiese hacer nada al respecto -ha...ah…. -respiraba entrecortadamente y muy hondo, tratando de coger todo el aire posible -No la saques...ah….

-No pensaba hacerlo -contestó Minato acostándose un poco sobre él pero sin llegar a hacerlo del todo, cogiendo una postura más cómoda, ya que de esa manera podía tener más acceso a su boca y podía tenerle más cerca -No pienso sacártela hasta que me haya corrido bien dentro de ti.

Ese tipo de frases sucias, dichas de la boca del rubio conseguían perfectamente su objetivo, provocar una reacción en Sasuke muy potente. De eso ya se había dado cuenta Minato, por su anterior experiencia con él en el coche. Y no es que quisiese pasarse de la ralla, pero le gustaba conocer a ese Sasuke, a ese que sabía solo le mostraba a él.

-Ahh...ha...arg….

Cuando ya casi la tuvo entera metida dentro del culo de Sasuke, Minato paró y espero un par de segudos para que Sasuke pudiese recomponerse antes de empezar con el vaivén.

-No te excedas -le susurro acariciando con una de sus manos su frente -Estás todo sudado. Vamos a hacerlo despacio ¿entendido?

Por tonto que pareciese cuando Minato hablaba de ese modo, a Sasuke le daba una tranquilidad inmensa, se sentía que de repente todo iba a estar bien, que no había de que preocuparse y que por supuesto Minato iba a hacer cualquier cosa con tal de protegerle y hacerle sentir bien.

-Voy a moverme -le aviso y después empezó a hacerlo de manera pausada al principio -Eres tan estrecho… -dijo abiertamente y en voz alta, a pesar de ser algo obvio y natural, pensó que era algo que remarcar ya que nunca había experimentado semejante sensación. Por muy valiente y manso que pudiese hacerse ver, hacía que tuviese que contenerse al extremo para no empezar a follarselo como una bestia salvaje y abrirle el culo a más no poder.

Enterró su polla dentro en su totalidad y fue entonces cuando paró y dejo un par de segundos para poner atención al miembro de Sasuke. Lo cogió ágilmente y empezó a masturbarlo con fuerza. Prosiguió con su marcha, frotando su polla en el interior aumentando poco a poco las estocadas.

Sasuke gemía. Gemía y era un jodido placer para los oídos escuchar su ronca voz, entremezclada con esos sonidos sexuales que salían de su boca. Su respiración excitada y su sudor, su olor que empezaba a incrementarse...Sin lugar a dudas, era el chico perfecto.

Minato no se reprimió y también soltó más de un gruñido fruto de su excitación y placer que estaba experimentando. Para Sasuke fue casi un orgasmo escucharle de esa manera. Ni sus más perversas fantasías se comparaban a la realidad, a poder tenerle encima de esa manera, follándoselo, quitándole la virginidad en su propia cama.

Minato sabía, estaba claro que sabía, lo manejaba a la perfección, dándole justo donde le gustaba, sin siquiera habérselo tenido que decir.

El rubio dejó de masturbar a Sasuke y se apoyó por completo encima de él, pegando ambos cuerpos ya sudorosos. Las penetraciones fueron más intensas, subió el ritmo, hasta ver el límite que podía aguantar Sasuke.

-Me gustas tanto… -dijo sin parar de metérsela y depositando algún que otro beso en la piel de Sasuke -Tanto...

En sus hombros, en su cuello, en su pecho, en su pelvis, quería marcarle, quería devorarle, quería que cada vez que se mirase desnudo pensase en él, en como se lo había follado.

-Ahhha ahh…. -Sasuke se aferro a su espalda con ambas manos e hizo presión.

Le dolía, aunque más que dolor era una especie de escozor, pero al mismo tiempo lo quería. Quería más de ese placer entremezclado.

-Tranquilo, no te voy a dejar ninguna marca. Eso sería problemático para ti, lo sé, aunque me gustaría -comentó separando un poco su cuerpo del suyo -Te está gustando ¿no es así? -Sasuke afirmo con su cabeza y Minato sonrió -No creo que pueda aguantar mucho más. Llevo demasiado tiempo sin hacerlo con nadie. Pero intentaré darle tanto como pueda.

Siguió ese ritmo, casi sin parar en ningún momento. Algunas veces se daba el capricho de metérsela de una manera un poco más violenta, pero sin pasarse, solo en esos momentos en los que veía a un Sasuke casi a punto de llegar al orgasmo, pero enseguida paraba y volvía a lo de antes, Un poco cruel y tortuoso pero que hizo que ambos estuviesen teniendo sexo por casi 40 minutos en los que finalmente un Sasuke exhausto derrocho todo su semen manchando ambas pieles. Minato al dar por completado su objetivo y después de un par de embestidas más se corrió dentro de Sasuke, no sin antes haberle pedido permiso.

-Ahhh….gracias….. -salió de dentro de Sasuke con cuidado y al hacerlo parte de su semen también lo hizo, resbalando por entre las piernas del moreno hasta sus sabanas. Se había corrido mucho y no era para menos.

Sasuke trago saliva e intentó recomponerse de tal esfuerzo. Aún se sentía sin fuerzas y apenas le quedaba aliento.

-¿Otra vez dándome las gracias? ¿Por qué?

-Por haberme permitido dejar mi huella dentro, por haberme permitido tenerte de esta manera, por haberme hecho feliz como lo has hecho….

Sasuke se quedó de piedra al oírle y no pudo más que hacer una mueca de desagrado.

Minato río por lo bajo y Sasuke le devolvió una mirada furiosa.

-No te enfades -conocía de su orgullo y sabía que a veces sus buenas palabras podían surgir el efecto contrario -No era mi intención. Es solo que… ¿Cómo no voy a estar agradecido? Pero si te molesta no volveré a decírtelo. Ha sido fabuloso -concluyo firmemente y tomó su boca -Nunca dejes que nadie más te tenga. Nadie que no sea yo.

Podía sonar como una declaración, una simple frase posesiva o algo más extremo, pero era lo que pensaba en ese momento. Por supuesto que ahora que lo había probado en su totalidad no quería que nadie más pudiese experimentar eso, no con Sasuke. No iba a permitirlo.

-Estoy todo sucio.

Minato le hecho un vistazo y enseguida tomó cartas en el asunto. Bajo de la cama y ayudó a Sasuke ofreciéndole su mano para que pudiese incorporarse.

-¿Ahora si que vas a dejar que te coja en brazos, verdad?

Los colores se le subieron a Sasuke y este sabiendo que sobras que a pesar de que suponía que podría andar bien, aún estaba muy cansado y algo adolorido, prefirió asentir.

-Ven -le sujetó por la espalda y lo elevo. Sasuke no pesaba demasiado y podía manejarle a la perfección -¿Nos damos un baño?

-La segunda puerta del pasillo -contestó a modo de respuesta.

Minato se dirigió hacía allí.

-¿Puedes? -preguntó cuando estuvieron dentro, cerca de la bañera.

Sasuke entendió a que se refería y asintió. Sí, vale, su cuerpo le dolía pero no era para tanto, podía mantenerse en pie y lo que hiciese falta.

Minato lo bajo con cuidado y al ver que estaba bien, empezó a abrir el grifo del agua caliente y llenar la bañera.

-Sobre lo que has dicho antes… -murmuro Sasuke por lo bajo.

-¿Hmm? Dime, puedes preguntarme lo que quieras.

-De que no dejase que nadie más me tuviese…

-Ah. Lo he dicho porque es lo que siento.

-Hablas en serio -afirmo queriendo cerciorarse.

-Hablo muy en serio. Y te lo repetiré las veces que haga falta. ¿Quieres salir conmigo, Sasuke?

-Si llegase a enterarse mi hermano…

-Si llegase a enterarse tu hermano lo aceptaría, porque te quiere.

-Sí claro, tú no le conoces.

-Por lo poco que he visto parece un chico que se preocupa por su hermano -concluyo cerrando el grifo y tendiendo la mano a Sasuke para ayudarle a entrar en la bañera.

No hace falta, yo puedo solo -dijo entrando poco a poco y sintiéndose enseguida confortado cuando el agua caliente rozo su piel desnuda -Además no es asunto suyo. No quiero que se enteren. Ni Itachi ni Naruto.

-Será como tú quieras.

-¿Y ya está? ¿Así de fácil?

Minato le imitó y entro en la bañera, era lo suficientemente grande como para que pudiesen estar los dos.

-¿Quieres que sea complicado?

-¿Tú se lo dirías a todos? -pregunto confundido.

-Sasuke, soy un hombre maduro. A mi lo que piensen los demás no me importa. A mí me importa lo que pienses tú. Y mi hijo, por supuesto.

-Naruto no lo entendería.

-¿Ah no?

-¿Quien en su sano juicio entendería que su padre saliese con un colega suyo de la universidad? Eso no tiene ni pies ni cabeza -argumentó convencido.

-Yo no lo veo de esa manera. Todo el mundo quiere la felicidad de las personas que estima. Si supiese que tú eres mi felicidad lo terminaría aceptando.

-Tsk….

-En cualquier caso no tenemos porque hablar de este tema si te ofusca.

-¡No me ofusca! -desvió la mirada y cogió algo de jabón para limpiarse.

Minato aprovecho para depositar ambas manos en las mejillas de Sasuke y obligarle a encararle.

-Escuchame bien, pase lo que pase, solo te pido que me permitas estar a tu lado. No hace falta que nadie lo sepa, lo sabemos tú y yo y todo lo demás es indiferente. No me quites el privilegio de tenerte cerca.

-No voy a hacerlo -dijo perdiéndose en sus ojos azules -Solo estaba diciendo tonterías.

Minato sonrió.

-No son tonterías. Es lógico que te preocupen este tipo de cosas -tomó la esponja y empezó a frotar delicadamente el cuerpo de Sasuke -Pero eres un chico muy maduro.

-¿Por eso te gusto?

-Me gustas por muchas cosas, no solo por eso.

Minato siguió limpiando a Sasuke y luego este fue quien lo hizo con Minato.

-Lo que de verdad me preocupa es que no podamos vernos ni estar juntos como a mi me gustaría -decidió decir Sasuke al cabo de un rato.

Aquella frase tomo un tanto desprevenido a un Minato que se tomó su tiempo para contestarle.

-Sasuke…

-¿Qué? ¿Vamos a venir a follar a mi casa cuando mi hermano se vaya a trabajar? ¿Seguiré yendo a hacer los deberes con Naruto solo para poder verte? ¡Joder! ¡Suena patético!

Minato se levanto y salió de la bañera ante la atonita mirada de un Sasuke que no entendía.

-El agua se está enfriando, si te quedas dentro vas a coger frío -dijo enfurruñando aún más a un Sasuke descolocado.

¡¿Y a mi qué me importa?! ¡Qué le den al frío! ¡¿Te estoy diciendo algo importante y pasas de mí?!

-Por supuesto que no paso de ti. Pero tampoco entiendo a donde quieres llegar. Te he pedido dos veces salir conmigo y no eres capaz de contestarme. No quieres que nadie se entere pero a la vez tampoco quieres que nos veamos a escondidas. Dame tiempo para asimilar todo eso -Sasuke se le quedo mirando - Y perdóname si no soy capaz de comprenderlo.

Ni él mismo era capaz de entenderse y a pesar de que Minato era increíblemente atento y comprensivo con él, no hacía más que estropearlo con sus dudas e inseguridades. Era contradictorio al extremo ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan difícil? ¿Por qué no solo podían estar juntos y compartir como dos personas adultas normales y corrientes? Por supuesto, él todavía no era un adulto, al menos no uno como Minato. Y la diferencia de edad aunque no le importase, de hecho hacía mella en algunas cosas.

Sasuke salió de la bañera y poco después salió del baño. Minato le siguió detrás hasta que ambos estuvieron otra vez en la habitación de Sasuke. El moreno cogió algo limpio del armario, ropa interior, unos vaqueros y una camiseta negra y se vistió rápidamente. Minato simplemente volvió a vestirse con la misma ropa con la que había venido.

De pronto la situación había cambiado y lo que antes era una ambiente cálido y pasional, se había vuelto tenso.

-Llámame siempre que quieras -dijo Minato cortando el silencio -No importa si son las 3 de la madrugada o las 5 de la tarde, a la hora que sea, yo estaré.

No le gustaba tener que irse de esa manera, ahora que por fin había llegado a ese punto con Sasuke, pero quería que las cosas siguiesen su curso, sin forzarlas.

-¿Ni siquiera vas a darme un beso antes de que me vaya? -pregunto al ver que Sasuke no le contestaba.

Sasuke se fue directo hacía él, sin vacilar y cuando estuvo a escasos centímetros Minato bajo su cabeza hasta hacer chocar su boca contra la suya.

-Cuídate.

Un sentimiento extraño recorrió todo el ser de Sasuke al ver salir a Minato de su habitación para irse. No le dijo nada, ni le pidió que se quedase un poco más. Simplemente se quedó quieto, sintiéndose un gilipollas, arrepentido de muchas de las cosas que le había dicho y de no haberle podido dar una contestación firme. Se fijo en su cama desordenada, en donde minutos antes lo había hecho con Minato. Sobre la sabana aún estaba derramado parte de su semen. Se hecho de rodillas contra el suelo y tuvo el impulso de llorar. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? ¿Se estaba enamorando de verdad de ese hombre? ¿O acaso ya lo estaba? Fuese lo que fuese, algo le estaba quemando por dentro y no era capaz de pararlo.


End file.
